Les premières fois
by S.L.B
Summary: UPDATE Chap 12, Chap 13 et le Dernier chapitre... Je l'ai enrichie et j'espere que vous la trouverez à votre gout. Hermione a subi un choc terrible qui va l'aider ? Et comment ? FANFIC finie
1. Le désespoir de Hermione

Note de l'auteur : Comme vous avez pu l'apprendre, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé. J'ai du temps devant moi donc je vais pouvoir réécrire de nouveau.

Merci pour tout

**LES PREMIERES FOIS**

**Chapitre 1 : le désespoir d'Hermione**

On peut dire que la journée avait très mal commencée pour Hermione. En effet pour une fois dans sa vie d'étudiante à Poudlard elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Il était quasiment 08h15 et elle était en retard à son cours de potion.

_Pourquoi faut il que la seule fois où je suis en retard c'est en cours de potion ? Rogue va me tuer j'en suis sure._

Elle se pressa quatre à quatre. Plusieurs fois elle manqua de tomber dans les couloirs mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter en chemin. Elle sentait son ventre gazouiller de mécontentement.

_Toi ce n'est pas le moment de te faire remarquer !_

Enfin elle arriva devant la porte des cachots. Son teint était écarlate, son souffle était court.

08h20

Elle frappa discrètement à la porte et attendit. Au bout d'un certain moment elle entendit la voix forte de son professeur.

« - Entrez ! »

Hermione poussa la lourde porte et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue.

« - Tient donc. Vous sentez-vous supérieur à vos camarades Miss Granger pour vous permettre d'arriver en retard ? »

« - Veuillez m'excusez, professeur. Puis je m'asseoir ? »

« - Mais faites donc. »

Hermione fut surprise du ton employé par son professeur. Alors elle daigna lever les yeux. Une lueur folle brillait dans son regard. Elle connaissait bien ce regard et elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec le professeur Rogue.

Elle gagna sans bruits sa table de cours et sorti ses affaires. Elle fut sur le point d'allumer le feu sous son chaudron quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette.

« - Miss Granger, vous avez fait perdre 30 points à votre maison pour votre retard et 20 points encore pour l'oubli de votre matériel. »

_Espèce d'immonde conard !_ _Je suis sure qu'il jubile à l'idée de dévaloriser les Griffondors. _

Elle demanda à Neuville d'allumer le feu sous son chaudron quand Rogue reprit la parole.

« - Miss Granger, pour votre information, nous sommes en évaluation sur le sujet inscrit au tableau qui se situe sur votre droite. »

Elle soupira de soulagement en lisant les quelques lignes du sujet.

_Les dangers et les conséquences de la potion guerritout_

« - Apparemment ce sujet à l'air de vous convenir. Nous verrons bien si le sujet de votre retenue vous plaira autant Miss Granger. »

« - Comment ? »

Hermione avait posée sa question à haute voix et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Les Serpentards se réjouissaient de la situation et se cachaient pour rire tandis que les Griffondors se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient encore se faire manger.

« - Votre retenue Miss Granger. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas vous en sortir juste avec quelques points de moins ? »

Elle serra les poings et se retint de ne pas lui envoyer sa main dans sa figure.

« - Vous devez me faire 2 rouleaux de parchemin sur ce sujet, il est 08h30, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher ! »

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, un 'ouf' collectif de soulagement se fit entendre dans les cachots. Hermione, elle, était très fière d'elle et de son devoir. Trois rouleaux de parchemin, elle avait réussi ! Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers ses amis. Ils furent sur le point de sortir quand Rogue lui assena le coup de grâce.

« - 20h00 Miss Granger, je vous conseille de ne pas oublier. »

Une fois qu'ils furent sûr d'être à bonne distance, ils entamèrent la discussion.

« - Hermione ? Que c'est il passé ? »

« - Si seulement je savais. Je crois que j'ai trop étudié hier soir, au point de ne pas entendre le réveil ce matin. »

Ron lui rajouta le mot qu'il faut.

« - Tu aurais dut te faire porter pale plutôt que de venir en potion. Non seulement tu as fait perdre des points à notre maison, mais en plus tu te récoltes une retenue. »

Hermione était folle de rage.

« - Merci Ron, je me sens complètement soutenue là. »

Elle le dépassa de plusieurs et rajouta

« - Je pense que tu devrais revoir ta conception du mot ami »

Ron était penaud. Il regarda Harry et lui dit

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

Harry lui se retenait de rire devant la tête que faisait Ron.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la journée d'Hermione s'était passé du mieux qu'elle l'aurait voulu. En effet, en ayant oublié sa baguette elle se retrouva bloquée dans tous ses cours et elle fit perdre encore de nombreux points à sa maison. Quand la clocha sonna la fin du dernier cours Hermione soupira de satisfaction.

« - Quelle journée ! »

Elle retourna tranquillement vers sa salle commune. Elle en donna le mot de passe mais quand elle franchit le seuil de la porte tous ses camarades la regardait d'un air mauvais. Elle comprenait facilement qu'ils lui en voulaient d'avoir fait perdre tant de points à leur maison. Ne se sentant pas la bienvenue elle s'adressa à Harry et à Ron.

« - Je vais à la bibliothèque. Ne m'attendait pas pour manger, j'irai directement en retenue. »

Harry leva la tête de son devoir et lui demanda

« - Tu veux que l'on te prenne un petit truc à manger ? »

« - Non merci »

« - Je comprends leur colère mais tout de même, ils oublient facilement que je peux rattraper tous ses points… D'ailleurs, si je fait le calcul, de tous les points de Griffondor, un tiers est le résultat de mon savoir. »

Elle ne faisait pas attention où elle marchait et ne se rendit pas compte que l'escalier avait bougé. Quand elle arriva en haut elle pesta !

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui ! »

« - Ca c'est bien vrai Granger ! »

Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva en compagnie de Malfoy, Crabble et Goyle. Elle voulut saisir sa baguette mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas reprise.

« - Merde ! »

« - Les gars, je pense que c'est notre jour de chance. »

Les trois garçons fondirent sur elle tel des vautours.

Le professeur Rogue était dans ses cachots et attendait l'exaspérante Miss-je-sais-tout. Il venait de corriger son devoir et il était parfait. Elle n'avait eut qu'une demi-heure pour le faire et il était plus riche que le meilleur devoir de ceux qui avait eut une heure complète.

« - Elle est vraiment insupportable. »

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre : 19h59

« - Elle ne va plus tarder maintenant. »

Il posa donc sa plume et se mis à fixer la porte d'entrée.

20h00

Personne

20h05

Toujours rien

20h10

« - Pour qui se prend elle pour arriver deux fois de suite en retard ? »

Le professeur Rogue attendit encore une vingtaine de minutes.

« - Elle n'est pas venue ! Elle a osé ! »

Il sortie de sa salle et entreprit d'aller la chercher. Après tout on ne se moque pas impunément du grand professeur Rogue.

Elle était là, dans un coin, elle pleurait silencieusement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris sa baguette magique ? Pourquoi les avait-elle laissé faire ?

« - Parce que tu as eu peur ma vieille !!! »

Elle entendit du bruit… Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un puisse la voir. Cependant, la personne qui passait n'était pas n'importe qui. D'instinct il sentit une présence.

« - Qui est-la ? »

Pas de bruits juste un pressentiment.

« - Dans l'intérêt de cette personne, je lui conseille de sortir immédiatement. »

Hermione, affolée se renfonça dans le noir… Là, personne n'était sensé la voir. Des pieds s'approchaient de plus en plus. Sa peur se fit de plus en plus forte. Elle avait réussit à courir dès qu'elle en avait eut l'occasion mais elle savait ils n'abandonnerai pas. Et puis une voix la fit revenir à la surface. Elle sursauta d'ailleurs en l'entendant.

« - Miss Granger, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? J'ai une patience limitée donc répondez avant que je vous enlève des points ? J'espère que vous avez une solide raison pour ne pas être venue en retenue. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle restait là à sangloter. Il se baissa et se pencha pour mieux voir. Son visage était tuméfié, sa lèvre était fendu.

_Elle a dut sûrement se battre avec mes petits Serpentards ! Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas logique !_

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit-lui dire :

« - Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher le professeur MacGonagal ? »

Il lui avait dit ça sans méchanceté presque avec compassion. Il était sur le point de se relever et d'aller chercher la responsable de la maison des griffondors. Quand Hermione se décida à parler.

« - S'il vous plait rester professeur… »

Rogue, au premier abord surpris, se demanda comment il devait réagir. Après tout ce n'était pas de son ressort, il était responsable des Serpentards et cela lui suffisait grandement. Mais comment refuser quelque chose à une femme qui pleure. De plus ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était sa détestable Miss-je-sais-tout.

_Je ne suis pas mère Térésa ! _

Alors contre toute attente, Rogue s'assis à côté d'Hermione et attendit.

« - Vous ne voulez pas savoir ? »

« - Seulement si vous voulez m'en parler. »

Il lui avait répondu d'une manière si douce qu'Hermione se décida à lever ses yeux. Ils étaient très rouges et très gonflés. Cela devait faire des heures qu'elle pleurait. Et à son grand étonnement, c'est vers la seule personne qui lui semblait improbable de parler de tout ça qu'elle se tourna.

« - Je pense que nous serions mieux dans une classe que là assit par terre. »

Rogue emmena Hermione dans la salle de classe. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit. Aucun des deux n'osait rompre le silence. Rogue était mal à l'aise et se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris. Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux et lui dit simplement :

« - J'ai envie de mourir. »

Rogue fut stupéfié par ces paroles. Il cherchait à comprendre mais ne trouva aucune raison à cette phrase si lourde de sens. Sachant qu'Hermione était une brillante élève il pris cela avec beaucoup de sérieux. Pourtant les seuls mots qui lui vint en tête furent :

« - Pensez-vous que ce soit une solution ? »

« - Qu'en savez vous ? »

« - La mort est faite pour les lâches ! Il me semble dans ce cas que vous n'êtes pas dans la bonne maison. Où est passé le légendaire courage des griffondors ? Celui que vous vous réclamé si souvent.»

« - Cette maxime vous devriez peut être vous l'appliquer à vous-même alors. »

Elle venait de le toucher en plein cœur. Elle ne se doutait pas mais ses mots si durs venaient de transpercer cette carapace, qu'il avait mis des années à construire. La colère montait en lui.

_Stupide Griffondors ! Me voilà entrain de jouer les nounous et en plus je me fais insulter !_

Hermione sentit que ces mots avaient fait mouche. Elle s'en voulait.

« - Pardonnez-moi. »

Le silence de nouveau s'installa. Une heure passa ainsi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose le briser. Enfin, le professeur Rogue se décida.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Hermione garda le silence. Après un moment de réflexion Hermione lui dit :

« - Professeur, pouvez-vous lire dans mes pensées. »

« - Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question Miss Granger »

« - Ce n'était pas une question professeur. »

Le regard perdu, Hermione était entrain de lui demander de lire à travers elle pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Rogue hésitait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas utiliser l'occulmencie sur ses élèves. Mais là, la donne était différente, c'est elle qui lui demandait, alors il lui dit simplement :

« - Détendez-vous. »

Avec une infinie délicatesse il rentra dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Mais au lieu d'être accueilli dans un lieu calme et tranquille comme il s'y attendait, il fut saisi par les images que son esprit lui renvoyait.

Flash back

« - Les gars, je pense que c'est notre jour de chance. »

Malfoy, Crabble et Goyle fondirent sur Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharné, Hermione était immobilisée par Crabble. C'est alors que Malfoy lui montra une petite fiole.

« - Ca Granger, c'est une potion qui a les même effets qu'un silencio. Comme tu te doutes c'est mon père qui me l'a donné ! J'ai eut l'occasion de la tester elle est très efficace. »

Il regardait la fiole avec attention. Elle contenait un liquide bleu.

« - Tu vas la boire. »

« - Crève Malfoy ! »

Hermione lui cracha au visage. Malfoy la gifla avec violence ce qui eut pour effet de lui fendre la lèvre

« - Ti – ti – ti – ti ! »

Crabble resserra son étreinte.

« - Granger, crois tu vraiment que tu as le choix ? »

Il lui mit la fiole dans la bouche et renversa le contenu, il avait prit soin de lui boucher le nez et la bouche afin qu'elle ne puisse que l'avaler. Quand la chose fut fait, il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Hermione se débattait toujours. Alors dans un coup de sang terrible, Malfoy lui saisi sa gorge. Les années de Quidditch avait fait de Malfoy un homme fort et la pression qu'il exerçait sur la tranchée d'Hermione était tout aussi puissante. »

« - Maintenant tu as le choix Granger. Soit tu écarte docilement tes cuisses, soit la pression s'accentue. Je m'en fou que tu crèves. Mon père m'aidera à faire disparaître ton corps ! Tu m'as bien comprise sang de bourbe ? »

Alors dans un sanglot étouffé, Hermione fit ce qui lui demanda. Elle écarta ses cuisses. Drago abusa de son corps pendant un bon moment. Quand il fut satisfait il se tourna vers ses deux compères et leur dit :

« - Elle est à vous ! »

Avec un sourire mauvais, les deux compères 's'occupèrent' d'Hermione sous le regard de Drago Malfoy…

Rogue fut alors violemment projeté en arrière. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de se réhabituer à la lumière. Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas possible. Hermione quand à elle avait cessé de pleurer. Elle posa cette simple question :

« - Puis-je mourir maintenant ? »

A ces mots elle avait joint le geste, elle avait dans la main un scalpel et Rogue vit qu'ils étaient entourés de sang. Elle s'était tranchée les veines pendant qu'il regardait dans son esprit. Rogue n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher.

**_J'ai pris la décision de réécrire cette histoire. Je vais faire un update toutes les semaines. Il y a au total 14 chapitre._**


	2. Le retour à la vie

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour à la vie**

Madame Pomfresh était tranquillement installée à son bureau. Il était tard et elle commençait à piquer du nez. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un joli oreiller. Elle y déposa sa tête et ferma les yeux.

BOUM !

_C'est la nuit la plus courte que je viens de m'offrir_

Elle leva les yeux et vit la silhouette du professeur Rogue.

« - Professeur Rogue je vous rappelle que ceci est une infirmerie et hiiiii !!!! »

Elle venait d'apercevoir Hermione gisant tel un corps mort dans les bras de Rogue. Sa pâleur était hallucinante. Du sang était présent sur tous ces vêtements.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Vous-savez-qui ? »

« - Ne dites pas de sottises ! Je l'ai trouvé à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il semblerait qu'un hippogriffe sauvage traîne dans le coin ! »

« - Pauvre enfant. Venez professeur déposez la dans ce lit. »

Rogue avec une infinie délicatesse posa le corps quasi sans vie d'Hermione sur le lit. Le blanc immaculé des draps virait déjà au rouge écarlate, au rouge sang.

« - Professeur vous devez m'aider. Je dois stopper ce flot. Allez me chercher la fiole numéro 7 sur mon bureau. »

Rogue grommelait mais se dépêcha d'aller chercher ce que l'infirmière de Poudlard lui demandait. Il trouva sur le bureau plusieurs fiole. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver celle qu'il devait ramener à Madame Pomfresh mais il cherchait en même temps une autre potion. Enfin il trouva la deuxième fiole.

« - Professeur Rogue s'il vous plait dépêchez-vous sinon je vais la perdre. »

Rogue serra la petite bouteille dans sa main et saisi la fiole numéro 7 qu'il se hâta d'apporter à l'infirmière. Avec un doigté habile elle déboucha la fiole et fit couler quelques gouttes sur les bras d'Hermione. Ensuite elle lui fit boire quasiment tout le reste de la bouteille. Ce procédé lui prit de nombreuses minutes car Hermione était plongé dans un coma. Le professeur Rogue observa avec attention les moindres mouvements de tête, le moindre regard et le moindre geste de madame Pomfresh.

« - Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faudrait lui faire une transfusion. Seulement à ce moment je pourrais dire qu'elle est hors de danger. »

« - Vous n'en avez pas en réserve ? »

« - Ce procédé professeur Rogue est une méthode Moldue. La magie ne peut plus rien faire. »

« - Son groupe sanguin ? »

« - AB rhésus négatif. Un groupe extrêmement rare. »

« - Peste ! »

Madame Pomfresh fut surprise par la réaction du professeur Rogue.

« - Professeur ? »

_Pourquoi faut-il que cette Miss-je-sais-tout soit du même groupe sanguin que moi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas donner mon sang à une Griffondor ?_

« - Professeur ? »

_Cette histoire ne doit pas s'ébruiter._

« - Prenez mon sang ! »

« - Comment ? »

« - Je suis AB rhésus négatif. Prenez mon sang. »

Pomfresh ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle alla chercher tout son attirail et installa le professeur Rogue au côté du lit d'Hermione. Elle fut sur le point d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le bras du professeur Rogue quand celui-ci lui saisi le bras et lui demanda.

« - La potion d'amnésie aurait quelles conséquences avec la potion que vous venez de lui administrer ? »

« - Aucune professeur. Pourquoi ? »

« - Juste pour savoir. »

« - Je peux ? »

« - Allez-y. »

L'infirmière piqua dans le bras de Rogue. Bientôt le sang commença à couler dans un premier récipient pour enfin aller trouver refuge dans le corps d'Hermione.

« - Je vous laisse, je préviens le professeur MacGonagal et le directeur. »

Rogue profita de l'absence de Madame Pomfresh pour sortir la deuxième fiole de sa poche. Il fit attention en l'ouvrant et versa le contenu dans la bouche d'Hermione. Une fois l'opération terminée il se remit dans le fauteuil et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard Madame Pomfresh, le professeur MacGonagal et le professeur Dumbledor arrivèrent au chevet des deux amants de sang. Devant la pâleur d'Hermione, le professeur MacGonagal parut terriblement choquée et compatissante. Cependant ce n'est pas elle qui lui adressa la parole, mais bien le directeur de Poudlard.

« - Bonsoir professeur Rogue. »

« - Bonsoir monsieur le Directeur, professeur MacGonagal. »

« - Madame Pomfresh comment va-t-elle ? »

« - Je ne peux pas me prononcer encore monsieur le directeur. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Heureusement que le professeur Rogue a accepté la transfusion sinon la pauvre enfant serait morte. »

Le professeur MacGonagal adressa un petit signe de tête à son collègue et approcha du lit d'Hermione. Maternellement elle déposa un baiser sur son front et remonta sa couverture. Ce malheureux spectacle la perturbait au plus profond de son être.

« - Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous l'aviez trouvé à la lisière de la forêt interdite ? »

« - Oui monsieur le directeur. J'ai vu un hippogriffe sauvage s'enfuir à peu prêt à ce même moment. »

Pendant que le professeur Dumbledor continuait de l'interroger, madame Pomfresh retira son attirail et libéra le professeur Rogue. Elle lui tendit une chocogrenouille de la taille d'un rhinocéros et celui-ci la prit sans faire attention.

« - Je suis désolée monsieur le directeur, professeurs, mais elle doit se reposer. Vous l'interrogerez quand elle se réveillera. »

Ainsi madame Pomfresh mit dehors de son infirmerie les professeurs Dumbledor, MacGonagal et Rogue. Le professeur MacGonagal regagna sa chambre tandis que le professeur Dumbledor demanda :

« - Sévérus pouvez-vous me ramener s'il vous plait. »

« - Oui professeur. »

Après avoir franchit plusieurs couloirs, le directeur décida à parler.

« - Sévérus dites-moi réellement ce qui c'est passé. »

« - Je ne comprends pas professeur ? »

« - Vous comme moi connaissons les hippogriffes sauvages. Si Miss Granger avait vraiment fait une telle rencontre nous serions entrain de pleurer son corps, son cœur et son âme. »

Le silence s'installa.

_J'aurai du me douter que ce mensonge ne passerait pas aux yeux de Dumbledor !_

Le directeur fut sur le point d'accentuer sa demande quand Rogue se mit à parler.

« - J'effectuai une ronde comme tous les soirs, quand j'ai trouvé Miss Granger dans un coin entrain de pleurer. Son corps était tuméfié et son visage aussi. J'ai cherché à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle m'a supplié de regarder dans son esprit. Et j'ai compris que Miss Granger avait subi peu de temps auparavant un traumatisme digne de Voldemort. »

« - Continuez Sévérus. »

« - Elle s'est faite violer par messieurs Malfoy, Crabble et Goyle Monsieur le directeur. Ce choc a eut pour effet ma présence à l'infirmerie ce soir. Elle a tenté de se suicider. »

Le directeur de Poudlard analysait chaque phrase de son professeur. Sa voix était calme et posé quand il lui raconta cette histoire mais quand il leva les yeux il vit une rage démentielle dans son regard.

« - Professeur Rogue, ses élèves appartiennent à votre maison, donc je vous charge de mener votre enquête et de les punir. »

Avant que le professeur Rogue puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, le directeur de Poudlard entra dans ses appartements et referma la porte.

Hermione se réveilla plusieurs heures après. La première personne qu'elle vit fut le professeur Dumbledor et le professeur MacGonagal.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? »

« - Du calme mon enfant, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. C'est le professeur Rogue qui vous a trouvé, il nous a dit qu'il vous a vu vous faire attaquer par un hippogriffe sauvage. Heureusement qu'il était là. Il vous a porté jusqu'ici et il est parti en ayant prévenu Madame Pomfresh. »

Dumbledor lui gardait le silence il connaissait la vérité. Le professeur MacGonagal poursuivi :

« - Hermione, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faisiez dehors proche de la forêt interdite ? »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa première parole fut :

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Elle avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs pas moyens de savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« - De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

Demanda alors le professeur Dumbledor.

« - Je me souviens qu'hier matin je me suis levée en retard et que durant le cours de potion j'ai eut une retenue. Je me souviens que j'ai oublié ma baguette durant toute la journée. Je me souviens d'être partie à la bibliothèque. »

« - Et ensuite ? »

« - Après c'est le vide, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé après. »

En terminant sa phrase Hermione fondit en larmes.

« - Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant. Reposez-vous. »

Madame Pomfresh arriva à cet instant et demanda aux professeurs de partir. Le professeur MacGonagal lui dit alors juste avant de partir.

« - Reposez-vous miss Granger, vous reprendrez les cours que la semaine prochaine. Nous reviendrons vous voir demain »

Demain. Pour Hermione s'était assez de temps pour chercher à savoir ce qui avait pu se passer durant cette période noire de son esprit. Par contre ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi le professeur Rogue l'avait sauvé. Elle se rallongea sur son lit et regarda avec attention ses pansements. Elle avait deux bandages à chaque poignet, elle sentait une douleur vive au niveau des cotes. Elle avait du sûrement se casser une côte ou plusieurs mais la magie les avait ressoudées. Elle regarda sur la table de nuit et elle vit le nom de la fiole n°7. Elle comprit immédiatement ses effets.

« - Miss Granger arrêtez de vous agiter comme ceci dans tous les sens ou sinon je vous fais boire une potion de sommeil. »

« - Désolée. »

Madame Pomfresh se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui dit :

« - Mon enfant, vous savez que vous avez frôlé la mort hier soir. Vous êtes encore faible. Vous devez rester calme. Tenez, je sais que vous aimez lire. »

Madame Pomfresh venait de lui donner un livre. Elle sourit gentiment à l'infirmière et s'installa confortablement dans son lit et entreprit sa lecture.

Harry et Ron furent autorisé à la voir le jour suivant. Ils lui avaient ramené plein de friandises et la couvrirent de cadeaux.

« - Alors Hermione ??? » demanda Ron

Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise, elle ne savait pas toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer et elle ne put que raconter la version qu'elle connaissait à ses deux amis. Ils passèrent un bon moment à trois. Mais comme dans tout, les bonnes choses ont une fin. Harry et Ron se penchèrent pour lui faire un énorme bisou claquant sur chacune de ses joues quand on entendit le bruit d'une fiole qui tombe.

« - Ron ! Dépêche-toi de ramassez ce que tu as fait tomber avant que Madame Pomfresh t'incendie. »

Ron ramassa la fiole et la posa sur la table de nuit d'Hermione. Enfin les garçons la quittèrent en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Après la visite de Ron et d'Harry se fut au tour du professeur MacGonagal de venir rendre une petite visite à Hermione. Elle lui fit part de tous ses cours et de tous ses devoirs à rendre pour son retour en classe. Après l'avoir remercier chaleureusement, le professeur la laissa se reposer.

A 19h00, l'infirmière vint lui apporter son repas. Elle le posa avec soin sur sa petite table et lui souhaita bon appétit. Une heure après Madame Pomfresh revint donner les médicaments d'Hermione. Elle posa sa fiole sur sa table de nuit et regarda la deuxième qui s'y trouvait.

« - Tiens ma fiole avec ma potion d'amnésie. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait-la ? »

Sans plus s'alarmer, elle reprit sa fugitive et regagna son bureau. Cependant ce qu'elle venait de dire mit la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle reprit son livre que l'infirmière lui avait prêté et lit :

_La potion d'amnésie est un composé de plusieurs plantes qui a pour effet d'effacer la mémoire de la personne qui le boit. La quantité n'est pas décisionnelle dans les effets de la potion. Elle agira uniquement sur les derniers souvenirs enregistrer dans l'esprit. Cependant les effets de la potion pourront s'effacer si le sujet a un choc émotionnel tel que l'origine du malheur oublié._

Hermione resta encore une journée à l'infirmerie. Le jour de sa sortie, Ron et Harry étaient venus la soutenir.

« - Hermione, tu sais que toute notre maison veut savoir ce que c'est que de rencontrer un hippogriffe sauvage ? »

« - Ron laisse la tranquille. »

Pendant qu'ils avancèrent tranquillement vers la grande salle de réfectoire, Hermione resta pensive.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-on fait boire une potion d'amnésie et qui a bien pu faire cela ?_

« - Hermione je peux te poser une question ? »

« - Bien sur Ron je t'écoute. »

« - Hermione tu ne nous as pas dis qui t'a tiré des griffes de l'hippogriffe. »

A ce moment là, elle comprit. C'était le professeur Rogue qui l'avait tiré de ce monstre et il avait tenté de lui faire oublier car ceci était une expérience traumatisante.

_Alors Rogue serait mon sauveur ?_

« - Mione ? »

« - Rogue. C'est Rogue qui m'a conduite à l'infirmerie. »

Ils rentrèrent d'un même pas dans la grande salle quand le silence tomba. Malgré la magie, Hermione arborait un visage tuméfié. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever…

« - Venez les garçons, j'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie d'être regardée comme une bête curieuse. »

Ils s'installèrent à leur table commune quand Hermione croisa le regard de Drago Malfoy. Tout se passa si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à Harry qui était assit à ses cotés de la retenir. Elle tomba à la renverse assommée par un flux d'images. Le professeur MacGonagal sorti immédiatement de table et alla directement sur sa petite protégée. Elle fut bientôt suivit par le professeur Dumbledor.

« - Potter, Weasley, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Immédiatement. »

« - Oui Monsieur, mais… »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous en occupons. »

Hermione avait reprit connaissance mais restée en position de fœtus. Elle refusait que toutes mains viennent se poser sur elle. Elle avait mal… Cette douleur lancinante qui lui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles avait trouvée le trajet pour gagner la surface et la submerger. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fin. Elle entendait les inquiétudes de ses professeurs mais aussi son rire. Le rire de Drago Malfoy quand il a posé ses mains sur elle. Madame Pomfresh arriva rapidement et se positionna aux cotés d'Hermione. Avec beaucoup de difficultés elle lui fit boire une potion calmante et après quoi une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Enfin sous les regards de tous (inquiets ou moqueurs) ils ramenèrent Hermione à l'infirmerie.

Après l'avoir confortablement installée, Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard.

« - Je suis désolée monsieur le directeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. D'après les derniers examens elle allait bien. »

« - Ma chère Pompom, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Je pense que Miss Granger a du voir quelqu'un qui lui a causé une grande peine. »

Le directeur n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter de plus. Madame Pomfresh avait comprit.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Son regard était vide, sans vie.

_C'est donc cela. Quelqu'un a voulu me faire oublier cela. Je ne sais pas comment réagir envers cette personne. Ami ? Ennemi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

« - Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« - Mieux. S'il vous plait Madame Pomfresh laissez moi regagner mon dortoir. Je vais bien. »

Après un moment d'hésitation elle accepta la requête d'Hermione.

Hermione avait peur de retourner dans la grande salle. Elle savait qu'elle verrait Drago et ses acolytes. Allait-elle le fuir comme cela toute sa vie ? Non mais pour le moment elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Hermione demanda l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledor de manger dans la salle commune de Griffondor jusqu'à sa reprise des cours. Elle justifia sa demande par le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de raconter à tous les élèves sa rencontre avec l'hippogriffe. Le directeur accepta sachant très bien ce qui se cachait derrière.

Seulement lundi arriva et là elle n'eut pas le choix. Son réveil sonna à 06h00. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Elle regarda son emploi du temps, la semaine commençait toujours par deux heures de potions. Harry et Ron attendirent Hermione pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné. Quand elle descendit les deux l'accueillir avec un grand sourire ! Hermione leur rendirent :

« - Ron, Harry, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

En cœur les garçons répondirent :

« - Tout ce que tu veux. »

« - Quoi qu'il arrive et ce même si ce crétin de malfoy vient nous adresser la parole ne répliquer pas ! »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - S'il vous plait les garçons... »

Voyant le regard plein de détresse d'Hermione les garçons acquiescèrent non sans un certain dégoût. En arrivant dans la grande salle Hermione s'installa à la table des Griffondor en faisant bien attention de tourner la tête aux Serpentards.

« - J'espère que tu as aimé ? Si tu veux, on peut recommencer. »

Il s'était glissé derrière elle tel un serpent qu'il était, il lui avait susurré cela à l'oreille de manière à ce que ce soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. Il avait joint la parole au geste et il avait glissé sa main dans le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour cela. Elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant de la grande salle.

« - Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda Ginny.

Ce fut Malfoy qui lui répondit :

« - Une sang de bourbe… Elle croit dominer tout mais ce n'est qu'une pute. »

A peine Malfoy avait terminé sa phrase qu'il reçut le poing de Ron en pleine face.

« - Casse-toi Malfoy et ne t'avise plus jamais de parler d'Hermione en ses termes, sinon je te jure… »

« - Y-a-t-il un problème messieurs ? »

Le professeur Rogue qui avait vu toute la scène s'était rapproché à pas de loup.

« - Monsieur Malfoy retourner à votre place. Quant à vous monsieur Weasley, joignez vos paroles à vos gestes… »

Ainsi Rogue s'éloigna du groupe en laissant place à une grande surprise.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Little Crow :** 100 ? Ce n'est pas assez :-) Allons, allons, voici le chapitre 2, peut être que nous aurons du 200

**Babychang :** Merci pour ces compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur.

**Oiseau de feu :** La loi du Talion… Œil pour œil … Les personnes qui commettent se genre d'atrocité finissent toujours par en payer le prix. La langue de bois ne sert à rien… Le courage… C'est tout à fait Griffondor. Alors combattons le mal par le mal.

**Sev Snape :** Merci beaucoup. Les Serpentards sont des fourbes et sont antipathiques mais n'oubli pas que notre cher Snape est Serpentard. Serait-il une exception ???

**Elialys :** Je suis contente que tu te souviennes de mon histoire. En effet le passage du retard en cours de potion n'y était pas, mais j'ai rajouté plein d'autres détails.

**Luwelin :** J'espère qu'elle te procure autant de plus voir même plus… Mais je te rassure la mort chez moi n'est pas la solution.

**U.$. Hermy :** Tu ne dois pas avoir honte. J'espère seulement que tu te souviendras de cette nouvelle version.

**Stephanie :** Voici la suite que tu réclames tant.

**Bohemio :** La vie est injuste, la tristesse est faite pour être combattue.

**Link 9 :** Merci de ta review, je sais que beaucoup de personne font comme toi. Moi-même je suis un mauvais exemple.

**Lunenoir :** Rogue est un homme mystérieux. Sous ses allures sévères il sait agir avec son cœur. C'est ce qu'il va faire dans cette fan fiction.

**Kyana lupin :** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.


	3. Le cours de Potion

**Chapitre 3 : Le cours de potion**

Le professeur Rogue était tranquillement installé à son bureau. Il fixait la même page depuis maintenant 10 minutes. Après l'incident du réfectoire il avait regagné son cachot où il espérait retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Il se trompait. Il était hanté par les événements derniers. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et s'y prendre pour coincer les violeurs. Il ne voulait en aucun cas donner raison aux Griffondor…

_Pourquoi est-elle venue à moi ? Et ces deux cornichons d'amis qui ne voient rien de sa détresse ! Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ! Il faut dire cela est vraiment digne d'un Potter toujours aussi égocentrique !_

Il fulminait, il ruminait. Griffondor, Griffondor, Griffondor ! Il n'avait que ce mot en tête et il commençait à lui faire perdre toute contenance et toute patience.

Hermione quant à elle, elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle à la demande. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la regarde. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la touche. Elle était si mal que de colère elle frappa son poing contre le mur voisin. Elle laissa son poing contre le mur et du sang perlait d'entre ses phalanges. Du sang, son sang, ce même sang qui lui aussi se détournait d'elle. Lui aussi voulait la quitter…

_Il a raison ! Je ne suis pas digne d'être à Griffondor. _

Elle pleurait, elle pestait contre elle-même. Elle était en proie à tant de sentiments contradictoires elle aussi.

_Je suis tellement mauvaise ! _

Peu à peu sa colère se transforma. Elle devenait de plus en plus sous pression. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un échappatoire.

_Et puis Merde j'en ai marre de jouer les petites filles sages ! Il va comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit d'effacer mes souvenirs comme ça ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Sa faute à lui !_

Elle quitta la salle à vive allure. Direction : les cachots !

_Pour qui il se prend ce gros bâtard crasseux ! Il n'a pas le droit !_

En chemin elle croisa Peeves qui n'eut même pas le temps de placer une de ces remarques.

Toi je te jure que si tu ouvres la bouche je m'occuperais personnellement à trouver du fil magique pour pouvoir coudre tes lèvres !

Elle planta Peeves et se retrouva rapidement devant la porte du cachot. Elle devait faire vite, le cours commençait dans à peine un quart d'heure. Elle se plaça devant la porte et frappa, énergiquement.

Rogue fut relativement surpris d'entendre quelqu'un tambouriner avec une telle force à sa porte. Alors avec une voix froide qui voulait dire ' vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue partez maintenant ' il dit :

Entrez

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione furax. Elle était rouge de colère. Rogue lui continuait de la fixer et attendait. Elle se mit juste en face de lui et le gifla avec une rare violence. Rogue encaissa le coup sans broncher. Il avait tout de suite remarquée l'état de sa main et il savait que pour la calmer, il fallait attendre qu'elle veuille lui parler. Alors elle lui cria au visage :

Pourquoi ?

Avec un sang froid digne de son passé de mangemort il répondit :

Pourquoi quoi Miss Granger ?

Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas capable d'assumer ? Vous ne me croyez pas capable d'être à Griffondor ! Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous croyez pouvoir jouer avec mes pensées ?

Elle fut sur le point de le gifler une seconde fois quand il lui saisit le poigné.

Arrêtez ! Prouvez-moi que je me trompe plutôt que de jouer les victimes !

Hermione sous le poids des mots s'effondra littéralement au pied du professeur Rogue. Elle pleurait et en même temps dans ses sanglots le professeur Rogue pouvait entendre.

Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai voulu ! Je n'ai pas bougé… ! C'est de ma faute.

Rogue se leva et la contourna en la laissant à terre, sans même lui adresser un regard. Il traversa la pièce et ferma la porte d'entré par un sortilège insonorisation en prenant soin avant de placer un parchemin sur la porte en prévenant ses élèves que le cours débuterait avec 30 minutes de retard. Une fois fait, il revint vers Hermione toujours à demi-allongée au sol. Il lui tendit la main et attendit.

Levez-vous !

Hermione continuait à sangloter.

Je ne vous le dirai pas une seconde fois. Levez-vous !

Elle releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de son professeur. A cet instant elle ne vit plus le professeur Rogue ce bâtard graisseux comme elle avait plus l'appeler quelques minutes plus tôt mais comme un homme, un ami. Telle qu'elle avait pu déjà entrevoir lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé ce fameux soir. La même personne qui avait plongé dans sa tête afin de la comprendre. Ce qui au premier abord pouvait paraître complètement contradictoire vu le personnage. Elle plaça sa main dans celle de Rogue et se releva. Elle était debout sur l'estrade tandis que lui était en bas et pourtant elle était encore plus petite que lui.

_Si forte et si faible à la fois_

Il sortit un mouchoir noir de sa poche et enroulât autour de sa main blessée. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

Maintenant Miss Granger vous allez ouvrir en grand vos oreilles. Les pleurnicheuses et les vaincus n'ont pas de place dans ce cours.

Il prenait son temps. Il voulait que chaque mot reste ancré en sa mémoire.

Vous vous dîtes que c'est de votre faute. Libre à vous de croire ce qu'il vous plait de croire. La facilité est certes un chemin simple mais au final vous resterez toujours dans le groupe des loosers ! Par contre affronter la réalité, accepter le regard d'autrui sur vous et passer au-delà du jugement c'est un chemin plus difficile…

Il continuait à la fixer intensément

A vous de choisir votre chemin Miss Granger !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire à son professeur. Celui qu'elle détestait tant ! Pourtant en cet instant, la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à la tête fut de poser sa tête contre son torse. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle se sente bien. Alors contre toute attente Rogue lui donna cette etreinte qu'elle désirait tant. Ce bref échange fut conclut par un simple baiser. Simple certes mais qui laissa les deux protagonistes dans une stupeur réelle. Hermione parvint uniquement à articuler

Merci !

Puis elle quitta la salle par une porte dérobée qu'elle connaissait grâce à Dobby afin d'éviter que les soupçons planent sur elle si les autres élèves rentraient et qu'il la voyait seule avec le professeur Rogue !

Rogue débuta son cours toujours sous la stupeur du baiser qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Il sentait encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette sensation était bizarre mais en même temps agréable.

Hermione rejoint en courant ses camarades de classe dans le long couloir.

Hermione !

C'était Harry et Ron qui s'inquietait vraiment pour elle.

Que c'est-il passé dans le réfectoire Hermione ?

J'ai pas envie d'en parler les garçons. Allons-y

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire.

Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui Mione !

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

Ben oui c'est vrai ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu arrive en retard pour un cours avec Rogue et aujourd'hui c'est lui qui est en retard.

Elle lui sourit et inconsciemment elle caressa le bout d'étoffe qui entourait sa main.

Oui aujourd'hui je crois que j'ai de la chance.

C'était un cours commun entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards comme à l'accoutumé. Après un regard mauvais vers ses deux acolytes, Drago Malfoy alla s'installer à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut prise de panique, elle lança un regard désespéré vers le professeur, vers Harry qui était installé avec Ron et qui eux n'avaient rien vu. Elle se souvenait des paroles dites quelques minutes plus tôt pour son professeur mais elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de ça. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de sa route, de son chemin. Rogue se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire. Fallait-il laisser la jeune femme gérer la situation ou fallait-il qu'il intervienne ? Il avait été dur avec elle. Il le savait. Mais la faiblesse était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Et puis malgré, lui il devait bien admettre qu'il l'aimait bien son insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Il regarda de nouveau vers Hermione, il la sentait prête à craquer une fois de plus. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la mettre en situation d'échec sinon il risquer de la perdre et qu'elle plonge dans une dépression sans fin. Il savait que sa décision en cet instant aurait des conséquences sur le choix de sa route à prendre.

_Non pas encore ! _

M. Malfoy Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi un Serpentard se trouve à coté d'une Griffondor ?

Drago était aux anges, il savait que quoiqu'il puisse faire il aurait le soutient de son directeur de maison et que Potter et Weasley ne pouvait rien contre lui en ce moment. Il avait encore envie de jouer… Il prenait plaisir à voir Hermione perdre ses moyens en sa présence. Cela le faisait jubiler.

C'est pour la cohabitation des maisons monsieur.

Lui dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ne vous abaissez pas à ce jeu ! Un Serpentard doit rester avec les siens. Faites équipe à Monsieur Goyle.

Mais Monsieur ? Répondit Drago

Qui a-t-il Monsieur Malfoy vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma décision ?

C'est à dire… Je voulais faire équipe avec Granger pour ce cours, elle est douée et je voulais absolument réussir ma potion.

Monsieur Malfoy je pense que vous sur-estimez les Griffondors ! Cela me déçoit fortement ! Mais je vais mettre ça sur le compte d'une fièvre passagère. Allez aider plutôt un de vos camarade de VOTRE maison !

Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :

Si l'un de nous avait répondu de cette façon je suis persuadé que nous aurions perdu au moins 20 points

Monsieur Weasley je vous retire 20 points, je ne vous permets pas de commenter mes décisions.

Intérieurement Hermione sourit, elle se dit que tout compte fait le professeur la protégeait, mais il restait lui-même : Froid, distant, et toujours aussi antipathique envers les Griffondors mais pas envers elle.

Rogue présenta la potion à préparer pour aujourd'hui. C'était le Polycytène. Il regarda l'ensemble de sa classe et demanda :

Qui peut me dire les propriétés de cette potion ?

Comme d'habitude personne ne leva la main ! Comme d'habitude ? Non ! Même Hermione ne levait pas la main. Des regards de panique se tournèrent vers elle. Pourquoi elle, la meilleur élève de Poudlard ne levait pas la main ? Elle, elle savait pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle en avait marre de jouer les petites filles sages. Elle était trop gentille et sa gentillesse ne l'avait mené qu'au désespoir. Rogue leva un sourcil, il la regardait. Il attendait qu'elle lève la main. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Alors il se tourna vers sa maison :

Monsieur Malfoy je vous écoute

C'est à dire monsieur, c'est que je ne sais pas.

Avez vous ouvert votre livre de potion dernièrement ?

Non monsieur.

20 points de moins à Serpentard.

Hermione leva la tête, elle n'avait pas bien entendu. Rogue le directeur de la maison de Serpentard venait d'enlever 20 points à sa maison. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle était en dernière année et jamais Rogue n'avait enlevé de point à Serpentard. Pourquoi ? Hermione se décida, elle leva la main.

Oui, miss Granger ?

Le Polycytène est une potion de vérité. Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que le véritasérum mais elle permet de ciblé un souvenir ou une chose dans la personne qui le boit. Pour définir quoi il suffit de poser la bonne question : Qu'as-tu à cacher ?

Très bien miss Granger. Merci de votre réponse.

* * *

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard dans la publication de mes fanfics. Mais ne vous inquiettez pas je n'ai pas renoncé.

Merci pour les reviews... Je prendrais du temps et je vous répondrais à la prochaine publication. Mais pas aujourd'hui. N?on aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner je publie la suite jusqu'au chapitre 6!

Sinon je lance un appel! J'ai perdu ma bêta-lectrice. Si le coeur vous en dit...

A très bientot et merci


	4. Le secret de Malfoy

**Chapitre 4: Le secret de Malfoy **

Une fois l'incident passé, l'ensemble des élèves se mirent à préparer leur potion. Chacun alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à cette préparation dans la grande armoire. Hermione attendit que tous les Serpentards soit passépour pouvoir accéder à celle-ci. Elle prit de choisir chacun des éléments composant la potion en permettant au passage d'éviter à Neville de faire exploser la salle. Petit à petit on pouvait voir les feux s'allumer en dessous de chaque chaudron. Le professeur tournait dans les différents rangs en distribuant des points de moins et des commentaires acerbes aux Griffondors et en félicitant les élèves de sa maison. Quand il arriva devant le chaudron de Hermione il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la texture parfaite de sa potion.

_Il n'a pas à dire! Elle est douée. Voyons comment elle va réagir maintenant. _

Il s'approcha d'elle afin d'être sur de n'être entendu que par elle et lui murmura au coin de l'oreille.

La texture de votre potion est parfaite. Attelez-vous à tout ce que vous faite avec cette même rigueur et vous verrez que tout se passera bien.

Toujours en catimini elle lui fit part de sa réflexion.

Etes vous entrain de me faire un compliment professeur?

Elle avait sourit en lui faisant cette remarque. Un vrai sourire, le premier depuis plusieurs semaines.

Non Miss Granger juste un conseil.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter

Si ma potion est bonne c'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur!

Vous n'avez pas besoin de flatter mon ego. Je ne rajouterai pas de point à Griffondor! C'est contre mes principes.

Je ne flatte pas votre ego.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et elle murmura

Je dis seulement ce que je ressens.

L'entretien ce clos ainsi. Une fois de plus elle avait réussi à le mettre en émois.

Rapidement et consciencieusement Hermione finit sa potion elle plaça un échantillon de celle-ci dans une fiole qu'elle posa sur sa paillasse. Immédiatement la potion prit une jolie teinte orangée. Elle avait réussit, elle en était sure. Alors elle patientait calmement, sagement devant son chaudron. Rogue avait constamment un œil sur elle. Il remarqua sa fiole. Il s'installa à son bureau et l'appela.

Miss Granger apportez-moi votre fiole, nous allons la tester.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hermione. Certains étaient de la crainte, d'autre du respect et bien sur pour les Serpentards de la moquerie. Le plus tranquillement du monde, sans stress elle se leva et se dirigea devant le bureau de Rogue. A son passage elle put attendre Ron qui disait à Harry.

Je suis sure que ce bâtard veut encore l'humilier! Il peut pas la laisser tranquille!

Rogue en attendant prit un faciès encore plus dur et dit à l'assemblé.

Les autres vous continuez à travailler vu le niveau de cette classe je vous conseille vivement de ne pas lever la tête de votre chaudron avant d'avoir fini votre potion.

Il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Elle lui tendit sa fiole. Le professeur l'examina minutieusement. Il savait qu'il ne prenait pas de risque, Hermione était sa meilleur élève, elle savait faire une potion. Mais ca pour rien au monde et même sous la torture d'un Doloris il ne l'aurait pas révélé! Certes elle ne maîtrisait pas l'art, mais il avait secrètement espoir qu'elle y arrive. Peut être allait-il l'encourager vers ce chemin. Il ne lui manquait pas grand chose.

_Elle doit ouvrir son âme et son cœur à la préparation de potion. Elle doit se détacher de ses livres… _

Etes vous prête Miss Granger?

Non professeur

Rogue leva les sourcils. Une fois de plus elle avait réussit à le déstabiliser.

Vous n'êtes pas certaine de votre potion?

Si professeur je le suis.

Alors de quoi avez vous peur?

De la vérité

Elle avait donné sa réponse dans un filet de voix. Et puis elle se décida. Elle ouvrit sa fiole et bu d'une seule traite sa potion. Rogue la regardait. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il se demanda:

_Pourquoi cette gamine me pose tant de soucis? Pourquoi je la protège? Que se passe-t-il? _

Il hésitait… Et puis au bout d'un petit moment il se lança et posa sa question:

Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher?

Hermione sous l'effet de la potion répondit simplement non. Elle n'avait rien à cacher. Elle lui avait tout montré. Toute son âme, tout son cœur lorsqu'il avait plongé dans sa tête, son désarroi, sa peur, ses angoisses, ses doutes. Mais seulement toutes ces images étaient arrivées d'un seul bloc. Et non elle n'avait plus rien à cacher au professeur Rogue. Rogue paru surpris par sa réponse.

_Tout le monde à quelque chose à cacher. _

Elle était sous les effets de la potion il en était sur et pourtant elle n'avait rien à cacher. Pourquoi? Il se décida quand même à poser une question.

Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé?

Il l'avait murmuré de manière a ce qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. Hermione réfléchi un court instant et elle lui répondit:

Parce que j'en avais besoin mais aussi parce que j'en avais envie.

Après quoi elle alla regagna sa place, en laissant une fois de plus son professeur désemparé de sa réponse, son attitude, ses actions.

Il était resté à son bureau à repenser à ses dernières paroles.

_Pourquoi aurait-elle envie de m'embrasser? _

Cette question lui trottait dans la tête et il ne pouvait pas lui poser,du moins pas ici, pas avec tout le monde.

J'ai fini professeur

C'était Malfoy qui tendait sa fiole. Rogue le transperça du regard. Malfoy se senti très mal à l'aise à ce moment.

_Tu crois peut être que je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit con! _

Rogue tendit la main et laissa glisser la fiole qui allât s'écraser sur le sol.

Monsieur Malfoy! Je vous trouve assez tête en l'air aujourd'hui. Je vous conseille de vous recentrer sur vos études et non de roder dans les couloirs le soir.

Drago fut surpris par la dernière remarque de son directeur. Il sortit sa baguette et nettoya le sol.

Prenez une autre fiole et amenez-moi votre potion.

Malfoy fulminait. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

_Il ne peut pas savoir. Cette garce ne peut pas lui avoir parlé, il la déteste! _

Il regarda Goyle qui était paralysé. Il remplie de nouveau une fiole et l'amena à son professeur. Sans l'analyser Rogue lui dit:

Très bien Monsieur Malfoy avalez cette potion

Dans un moment de panique, Malfoy répondit à Rogue.

Mais professeur vous ne l'avez pas examiné!

Tous les yeux se levèrent vers Malfoy. Il était vert de rage. Il ne pensait pas avoir parlé si fort. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre aux autres qu'il avait peur. Non pas lui pas le grand Malfoy.

Faut-il une fois de plus que je vous rappelle votre condition monsieur Malfoy? Vous êtes un Serpentard! Vous avez forcement réussi votre potion! Et au pire ne vous inquiétez pas dans l'hypothèse où vous vous seriez trompé j'ai un anti-poison dans ma poche. Certes sa façon de l'administrer n'est pas agréable mais bon…Vous ne craignez pas la douleur?

Non professeur je suis Serpentard!

Enfin une réponse digne. 10 points pour Serpentard!

Avant que Drago n'avale sa potion Rogue demanda à la classe si une personne voulait interroger Malfoy.

_Je n'ai rien à craindre! Il choisira forcement un Serpentard _

De nombreuses mains se levèrent beaucoup du côté des Serpentards mais Rogue fut surpris d'en voir de nombreuses du côté des Griffondors et parmi elles celle de Hermione. Pouvait-il la laisser faire? Après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Est-ce qu'elle saura se maîtriser? Et puis après tout c'était lui le professeur, c'est donc à lui de choisir.

Miss Granger.

_Peste! Cette salope va vouloir me faire répéter à toute le classe ce que je lui ai fait! Merde, il faut que je me mette dans la tête que cela ne me dérange pas de le dire à tout le monde. _

Pendant que Malfoy se répétait cette phrase comme leitmotiv Hermione se leva de nouveau et se plaça devant Drago.

_Il faut que je réussisse à garder mon sang froid. _

En effet de se retrouver en face de son agresseur principal elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de prendre la plume de Rogue et de lui enfoncer dans le crane. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle restait là, droite, froide, à le regarder. Elle serrait très fort ses poings et elle fut très proche de lui coller celui-ci sur la figure. Drago but sa potion. Tous les élèves regardaient la scène avec amusement, surtout les Griffondors. Ron se pencha sur Harry et lui glissa au coin de l'oreille

Si lui n'a rien à cacher, je veux bien arrêter de manger entre les repas.

Harry sourit à la remarque de son ami

Je me demande bien ce que Hermione à derrière la tête?

Alors elle lui posa la phrase d'amorce

As-tu quelque chose à cacher?

Drago avait chaud et froid. La potion lui faisait claquer des dents et il sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de son échine.

Oui

Toute la classe était toute ouie. Hermione réfléchissait à la question qu'elle pouvait lui poser. Elle voulait le blesser au plus profond de lui-même comme lui l'avait fait avec elle. Et puis elle lui parut comme évidente.

_Mais oui c'est ça. _

Elle pris la peine de parler assez fort pour que tous dans la salle puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Harry Potter?

Tout le monde, même Rogue paru surpris par sa question. Tout le monde savait pourquoi les Malfoys détestaient les Potters. Lui, le survivant…

Elle a pété un câble notre Hermione?

Harry regarda Ron et haussa simplement des épaules. Il était tout aussi surpris voir même plus.

En tout cas moi je n'aurai pas posé ça comme question. Je serais plutôt curieux de connaître leur prochaine tactique pour le match de Quidditch.

Mais la réponse de Malfoy sidéra tout le monde.

Car je ne peux pas dire mes vrais sentiments.

Drago parut lui-même horrifié par les propres mots.

_- Non personne ne doit savoir! _

Car le meilleur moyen de lui cacher mon amour sincère et véritable. Je ne peux que lui montrer les sentiments inverses. Griffondor et Serpentard. Potter et Malfoy. Deux antagonismes mais pourtant je le désire chaque nuit.

Un long silence se fit dans la salle. Drago Malfoy venait de faire une déclaration d'amour à Harry Potter. Hermione sourit. Un vrai sourire. Le deuxième de ce cours.

_Jeu, set et Match! _

Elle la tenait sa vengeance envers Malfoy. Elle l'avait touché là où ça fait le plus mal: Sa Réputation. Elle se tourna vers Rogue et lui dit:

J'ai fini professeur.

Rogue souriait. Pas devant ses élèves, jamais devant ses élèves. Mais intérieurement il jubilait. Dans sa tête 3 mots étaient à son esprit: «Bien joué Hermione!»

La classe était plongé dans une stupeur grandissante. Peu à peu des murmures s'installaient et chacun regardait alternativement Drago et Harry. Ron pris la parole plus fort qu'il ne l'aurai voulu et lui dit:

Et bien j'étais loin de me douter qu'une telle tuile puisse te tomber sur la tronche mon pote!

Ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Malfoy et de Harry

Ben quoi?

Ron fut sauvé en quelque sorte par le donget Rogue mit fin aux murmures incessants.

Mettez vos fioles sur mon bureau.Miss Granger restez s'il vous plait.

Goyle ramassa vite ses affaires et s'éloigna le plus possible de Malfoy.

Avancez et allez directement au cours de métamorphose je vous rejoins.

T'es sure Mione! Je pense pas qu'il va te laisser partir comme ça. Après tout tu as taché la réputation de sa maison.

Tout ira bien.

Elle lui déposa un baiser amical sur la joue et lui dit

Je te rappelle Ron que c'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était mon jour de chance! Laisse moi croire en elle.

Comme tu veux! Mais vient pas te plaindre! Je t'aurais prévenu. Tu viens Harry

Harry qui n'avait pas encore ramassé ses affaires était encore sous le choc de la révélation de Malfoy. En passant à ses côtés Hermione lui mit sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire associé à un clin d'œil. Il l'avait comprise. Pas de mots, pas besoin…

Monsieur Potter vous me faites perdre mon temps et donc des points pour Griffondor.

Harry prit ses affaires et alla rejoindre Ron dans le couloir en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui laissant Rogue et Hermione seul.


	5. La sortie à Pré au lard

**Chapitre 5 : La sortie à Pré au lard.**

Le silence planait dans le cachot. Hermione s'approcha doucement du bureau de Rogue, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce que Rogue voyait lui allait droit au cœur. Sans que la jeune femme le sache, elle avait choisit son chemin. Celui qu'elle avait prit était certes le plus difficile mais il ne la laissera pas seule affronter ça ! En face de lui se trouvait Hermione et elle paraissait si fière d'elle. Il avait l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé son sourire. Celui qu'il aimait tant. Rogue fut sur le point de lui rendre son sourire quand il se ressaisit.

_Ce n'est qu'une enfant… Elle pourrait être ta fille… Tu n'as pas le droit c'est interdit dans le règlement. Mais que se passait-il ? _

_Séverus ressaisi toi, tu es un serpentard. Tu ne peux pas fricoter avec une griffondor surtout si c'est ton étudiante. _

_Peut être que cette petite femme en avait plus dans les tripes que je ne pensais. _

Au bout d'un moment de silence Hermione se décida à parler :

Professeur ?

Hermione pourquoi cette question à Drago ?

Hermione sourit, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

Je ne sais pas… En fait, je pense que je connaissais la réponse d'une manière intrinsèque. Je voulais le blesser. Je voulais lui faire mal. En tout cas elle fut comment dire stupéfiante, surtout dans sa réponse. Même si j'ai honte maintenant. Le mal pour le mal ne résout rien.

Son sourire s'effaça un peu et elle baissa la tête. Rogue lui prit le menton et lui fit relever la tête.

Je ne veux plus vous voir la tête basse. Vous avez fait ce que votre cœur vous dictait. Ne regrettez pas. Regardez vers l'avenir et non dans le passé.

Un vague signe de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il fut communicatif. Rogue, le professeur Rogue, le professeur le plus haït du collège Poudlard, souriait. Certes cela ressemblai plus à une grimace mais l'intention était là. Il était heureux de la voir ainsi. C'est alors qui lui demanda :

Comme vous devez le savoir, demain une sortie à pré au lard est organisée pour les professeurs et les préfets. Je ne souhaite pas aller à cette sortie avec tous les autres. Accepteriez-vous de venir avec moi maintenant à pré au lard ?

Il lui avait sorti cela d'un seul trait. Hermione le regarda intensément. Son sourire était un peu plus large. Et elle lui dit :

Je suppose que vous me ferez un mot pour expliquer mon absence au professeur MacGonagal.

Je vous retrouve dans le hall dans 10 minutes. Allez vous changer. Mettez une tenue discrète et si possible sans couleur.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur et donc il vaut mieux que vous passiez pour une assistante que pour une élève.

Elle fut quasiment sur le point de lui sauter dans les bras quand il rajouta

Evidemment j'enlève 5 points à Griffondor car vous traînez dans les couloirs au lieu d'être en cours !

Elle lui fit une mine boudeuse mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire.

Hermione remonta quatre à quatre les marches pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Une sensation de bien être était sur le point de l'envahir, elle n »était plus très loin du tableau de la grosse dame quand elle fut violemment tiré en arrière. Sur le coup surprise, elle n'eut le temps que de pousser un petit cri. Une main venait de se plaquer contre sa bouche. Quand elle vu son agresseur elle voulut crier mais Drago resserra son étreinte sur sa bouche.

Pour qui te prend Granger ?

Il venait de la coller au mur. L'impact du coup lui reveilla la douleur au niveau de ses cotes. Il la retourna et la plaqua face au mur. Liberant ainsi sa bouche. Il placa son premier bras sur le haut de son dos et bloqua son bras avec son deuxieme. Son corps lui permettait aussi de faire barrage.

Tu crois pouvoir m'humilier de la sorte sans que je prenne ma revanche ?

Dans son regard, elle vit une telle haine qu'elle n'osa pas parler. Elle avait mal. Ses côtes lui lançaient et la torsion de son bras intensifiait la douleur.

Sache Granger, que si tu ne rétabli pas ma réputation, la tienne risque aussi d'en prendre un sacré coup.

_Non ! Je ne suis pas une victime… !_

Alors avec un courage monstre elle parla

Personne ne te croira Malfoy !

Sauf si je leur montre nos ébats. Tu crois que je ne garde jamais de souvenir de toutes les putes que je tire ?

Hermione ne le croyait pas.

Peut être mais ta collection doit surtout montrer tes ébats avec Crabbe et Goyle !

Malfoy lui assena un coup de rein qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait de sentir une de ses cotes ceder sous la violence du coup. Pourtant elle trouva encore de la force pour lui tenir tête.

Montre ces images… Ils verront tous comment tu m'as violé.

Drago sourit, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réplique ça.

Quel dommage que l'enregistrement n'aie pas de son ! De toute façon tu ne pouvais pas dire grand chose… Je pense que Potter et Weasley seront heureux d'apprendre que tu as écarté les cuisses et que tu m'as accueilli sans dire un mot…

Tu mens Malfoy…

Tu crois vraiment ?

Drago avait enlevé sa main du milieu de son dos pour relever la jupe d'Hermione. Il voulait lui prouver que sa potion était fausse et qu'il n'était pas gay mais bien hétérosexuel. Il tenta d'aller encore une fois la toucher. Cette fois-ci elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle avait sa baguette. Dans un périlleux exercice, elle libéra son deuxième bras et alla saisir sa baguette coincée dans la doublure de sa cape.

Alors Granger tu veux dire quelque chose ?

Oui juste : wingardium leviosa

Le casque du chevalier qui se trouvait derrière vint s'abattre sur la tête de Malfoy alors que celui-ci était entrain de froncer les sourcils et d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit cette formule. Drago fut assommé sur le coup. Elle devait faire vite. Il ne restera pas longtemps dans les vapes. Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle avait mal. Ses cotes et son bras la faisaient souffrir mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle enfila avec beaucoup de difficultés un pantalon noir, un top aussi de couleur sombre et remis sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit avec précaution la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où Drago devait se trouver. Il n'était plus là. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas sortir. Peut être était-il la dans un coin entrain d'attendre sa sortie pour une fois de plus lui faire mal. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée.

_Je dois réussir. Il faut que j'aille là où je suis sure qu'il y a du monde._

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fonça. Elle courra jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Mais son élan fut coupé. Rogue n'était pas encore là. Elle essayait de voir dans toutes les directions en même temps à la recherche de son tortionnaire ou d'un sauveur.

Professeur, s'il vous plait dépêchez-vous.

A ce moment là une main passa sur son épaule. Hermione n'écouta que son instinct et se retourna pour envoyer son poing sur cette personne avec toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas regarder. Elle avait peur. Quand elle se décida à ré-ouvrir les yeux elle se trouva face à face avec le professeur Rogue.

Professeur ?

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était. Elle se sentait perdue. Rogue lui laissa le temps. Peu à peu elle se recadra et compris enfin ce qui venait de se passer.

Je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était… Quelqu'un d'autre.

Rogue comprit de qui elle voulait parler. Mais il fallait qu'elle réussisse à dé-dramatiser sa peur.

Malfoy ?

Oui

Répondit-elle dans un soupire. Elle fut sur le point de baisser la tête mais elle remarqua que la main de Rogue était sur le point de l'en empêcher.

Je vous ai dit de ne plus baisser la tête.

Elle avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Il voulait lui changer ses idées.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione j'ai vu votre poing venir j'ai eu le temps de l'esquiver. Vous savez j'ai joué au Quidditch j'ai encore quelques réflexes.

Elle sourit à demi. Rogue lui céda le passage et la dirigea vers une calèche qui les attendait à la sortie. Mais sans le savoir Rogue posa sa main dans le dos de Hermione à l'exacte position où quelques minutes auparavant Malfoy lui avait assené un coup. Elle se retira immédiatement. Un peu trop rapidement à son goût car ses cotes se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir en même temps.

Hermione ?

Ce n'est rien professeur.

Montrez-moi s'il vous plait.

Non je vous assure que ce n'est rien.

Miss Granger voulez vous me montrer la raison de votre douleur ou je vous emmène tout de suite voir Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione hésitait.

Je ne peux pas vous montrer mon ventre dans la grande salle tout de même !

Bien

Rogue lui montra une direction à prendre. Il ouvra la première porte de classe qui lui sembla vide. Il fit entrer Hermione et la suivit de prêt. Il prit soin de bien fermer la porte et attendit. Hermione retira avec quelques difficultés sa cape et leva jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine son haut. Un hématome de couleur bleu couvrait déjà la partie gauche de son corps. Rogue s'avança pour mieux voir et Hermione tourna la tête.

C'est un nouveau ?

Demandez à votre cher Serpentard.

Elle lui avait dit cela avec colère.

Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Hermione.

Désolée.

Il était tout proche d'elle.

Je peux ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Rogue toucha l'endroit où le bleu apparaissait. Il examina un peu plus attentivement et après un bref examen il lui dit.

Vous devez avoir encore plusieurs cotes de cassées. Je vais vous donner une potion.

Rogue continua à faire le contour du coup apparent quand il remarqua une nouvelle marque sur le coté qui partait dans le dos. Il la fit tourner avec précaution et examina la nouvelle surface elle aussi couverte de contusions de tailles différentes. Certaines dataient de sa première rencontre avec Malfoy tandis que d'autres elles étaient plus récentes.

_Je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas ! Je te le jure !_

Il rabaissa son haut et lui remis sa cape sur les épaules.

Venez avec moi. Nous allons aux cachots. Vous prendrez tout de suite une potion pour que votre douleur s'atténue. Ensuite je vous donnerais une seconde fiole que vous prendrez ce soir avant de vous coucher. Cette nuit la potion agira et vos cotes se ressouderont.

Hermione souriait.

Avez-vous été aussi médicomage ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais il fut heureux qu'elle le prenne ainsi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots à grands pas.

Nous devons nous presser. Si nous voulons nous rendre à Pré au Lard.

Hermione ne dit rien et continua de suivre son professeur avec peine. Enfin le chemin de la délivrance approchait. Rogue fit entrer une fois de plus la Griffondor et se dirigea dans sa réserve. Au bout de quelques minutes il revint avec deux fioles. Il tendit la première en lui disant de la boire cul-sec. Ensuite il mit la seconde dans un petit écrin et lui dit de la ranger.

Avec une heure de retard, Rogue et Hermione se décidèrent à partir. Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du château pour se diriger vers la calèche. Hermione se rendit compte alors qu'elle pouvait voir les Sombrales. Le professeur comprit son malaise.

Vous êtes en effet passée très près de la mort.

Sans rien rajouter Rogue fit monter Hermione dans une calèche et ensemble ils partirent en direction de pré au lard. Le silence planait. C'est Rogue qui décida de parler le premier.

Voulez-vous me dire ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure avec Malfoy ?

Un voile passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il l'avait vu. Son sourire était parti. Mais il savait aussi que cela faisait partie de sa « cure »

Hermione. Je dois savoir. Je dois avoir tous les éléments pour pouvoir punir les auteurs.

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Rogue et continua à pleurer. Rogue savait qu'elle allait pleurer mais il fut surpris qu'elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Tellement choqué qu'il ne fit rien… Pour commencer. Mais après quelques minutes, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et essaya de la consola. Ses sanglots devirent plus calme, plus lent pour quasiment s'arrêter. Alors elle releva lentement la tête.

Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Quoi ?

Vous êtes gentil avec moi. Vous êtes protecteur. Pourtant je ne suis qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout. Je suis Griffondor. Tout ce que vous détesté.

Rogue ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors il garda le silence…

_Elle a raison. Elle représente tout ce que je peux détester. Mais en même temps tout en elle m'attire. Je suis fou. Je ne devrais pas penser ça._

Hermione continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Même avec les yeux rouges il la trouvait attirante. Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il le voulait… Hermione murmura :

Faites-le… S'il vous plait faites-le…

_Je ne peux pas… c'est une élève… Mais aussi une femme… et quelle belle femme. _

Il se rapprocha doucement de son étudiante, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser… Leurs lèvres furent sur le point de se toucher et seller cette union interdite quand une détonation se fit entendre.

Baissez-vous !

Rogue la baguette à la main sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La marque des ténèbres, elle flottait dans le ciel de pré au lard. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait que sur ordre de Dumbledor il devait rejoindre les mangemorts. Une pensée le traversa… Hermione.

Il rentra dans la calèche et regarda Hermione. Elle avait peur pour lui et lui pour elle. Il lui dit :

Rentrez au château, filez droit chez Dumbledor. Prévenez le que les mangemorts arrivent…

Mais vous ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Dumbledor comprendra, il vous expliquera. Je dois y aller. Faites vite Hermione. Soyez courageuse.

Alors il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Fougueusement. Comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. Et il partit.


	6. L’attaque des mangemorts

**Chapitre 6 : L'attaque des mangemorts.**

La calèche déjà reprenait la direction de Poudlard à toute vitesse. Le Sombrale semblait filer à la vitesse du vent.

Avant l'arrêt complet de la calèche, Hermione sauta. Elle courra aussi vite qu'elle put et se dirigea directement à l'entré du bureau de Dumbledor. La gargouille était là, elle attendait le mot de passe.

_Réfléchi, Réfléchi_

Sorbet Citron !

Rien ne se produisit.

_Vite !_

Caramel mou

La gargouille laissa place à un escalier. Hermione courrait, elle n'en pouvait plus, ses poumons lui brûlaient. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait absolument voir Dumbledor. Elle entra dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Professeur…

Hermione ?

Professeur

Calmez-vous et dites moi ce qui se passe

Les mangemorts Monsieur le Directeur, ils arrivent. Le professeur Rogue.

Elle reprit un peu de souffle, un peu d'air dans ses poumons.

Le professeur Rogue est à pré au lard, il les retient.

Dumbledor avait bien pris note de note.

Bien mon enfant. Suivez-moi !

Le vieux directeur se leva de sa chaise et à l'aide de sa baguette fit retentir les alarmes de Poudlard. Toujours accompagné de Hermione il descendit les escaliers pour regagner le hall d'entré. Il avait pris la décision de renforcer les barrières. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ensemble du corps professoral était réunit. Il fit un bref contre-rendu pour les informer de la situation.

Mesdames et Messieurs les professeurs la situation est grave. Nous devons renforcer les défenses de Poudlard mais nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Dans quelques minutes Lord Voldemort et ses sbires vont franchir ses lignes. Vous devez rassembler les meilleurs élèves de dernière année et rendez-vous dans la cours intérieur.

Hermione ne quittait pas Dumbledor. Elle était stressée et inquiète. Elle le suivit donc dans la cours intérieur de l'école et attendit les autres. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Harry, Ron, Drago et plusieurs autres élèves de Poudlard. Il n'était qu'une trentaine en tout.

Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, l'heure est grave, les mangemorts sont sur le point de rentrer dans l'enceinte de notre établissement. Je vais vous demander de l'aide afin de renforcer les barrières. Prenez-vous par la main et puisez en vous. Trouver votre plus cher souvenir et prononcer 'Repulsium'. Plus vous serez concentré sur ce souvenir, plus beau sera-t-il, plus la barrière sera forte. Pensez au patronus…

Dumbledor prit la fine main de Hermione tandis que celle-ci prenait la main de Ron, Ron celle de Harry. Le directeur de Poudlard ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il pouvait lire les énergies de tous. Certaines étaient faible mais d'autre brûlait d'intensité. Pour ne pas perdre sa concentration il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. D'abord réticent, Drago prit la main de Harry. Il savait que c'était pour le sort et non à cause de cette maudite potion. Pourtant au contact de la main de Harry, il ressentit une drôle de sensation. C'était assez bizarre, c'était comme une bouffé de chaleur. Il sentait des picotements dans son ventre. Il savait qu'il devait s'attacher à quelque chose pour devenir fort. Il comprit. Oui cette potion lui avait fait dire la vérité. Il ressentait bien de l'amour pour Harry Potter. Voilà, Drago avait trouvé son souvenir heureux. Quant à Ron sont plus beau souvenir fut son match de Quidditch où il avait permis à Griffondor de remporter la coupe des maisons lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Harry quant à lui se concentra sur ses parents. Se souvenir lui permettait de sortir un patronus puissant depuis sa troisième année donc il l'aidera pour ce sort. Hermione elle se concentra sur Rogue, les moments où ils étaient ensemble, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle tremblait pour lui.

A mon signale… Maintenant

En cœur tous les élèves et les professeurs prononcèrent la formule. Une barrière invisible naquit dans une gerbe étincelante et d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Le directeur de Poudlard sentait une énergie puissante. Il sentait les professeurs et les élèves unis dans un même but. Il ne sentait aucune rivalité. Lentement, tout en gardant le contact, Dumbledor ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu une barrière d'énergie aussi puissante. La barrière s'élevait jusqu'au lac et atteignait quasiment Pré au lard. Voyant la marque des ténèbres s'effacer face à cette puissance, le directeur tourna son regard vers ses professeurs et ses élèves. Ils n'étaient plus nombreux à être rester en contact. Le professeur MacGonagal venait de rompre le contact et il ne restait plus que lui et Hermione. Le directeur lâcha la main de la jeune femme, il réalisa. La barrière tenait grâce à cette femme. Il avait rompu le contact et la barrière tenait. Dumbledor fut séduit et en même temps apeuré par cette puissance. Il se demanda un bref instant d'où cette force pouvait provenir et après un court instant de réflexion il comprit.

_Le professeur rogue !_

Hermione quant à elle s'accrochait à son souvenir. A son moment de bonheur qui lui avait permis de créer le sortilège et de le maintenir. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Je dois tenir… Je dois être forte. Il me l'a dit._

Le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha précautionneusement de Hermione afin de ne pas lui faire lâcher la barrière brutalement et de risquer des lésions cérébrales. En effet, ce sortilège était puissant et il fallait une certaine maîtrise et un certain niveau pour le lancer. Le directeur savait qu'il avait prit un risque en faisant appelle aux élèves mais cela était nécessaire. Il lui toucha simplement le bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sans pour cela lâcher le sort.

Ils sont partis ?

Avec un ton paternel, il lui répondit

Oui Hermione vous pouvez lentement lâcher prise sur le sortilège.

Hermione se contenta de sourire au directeur avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, vidée de toute énergie. Malgré son âge Dumbledor rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il gonfla sa voix et appela sa collègue.

Minerva allez chercher Madame Pomfresh de toute urgence.

La pauvre professeur, encore sous l'effet du sort, lança un regard de détresse au directeur. Elle avait tenue mais elle n'avait plus vingt ans. Il lui fallait quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Mais quand elle lut l'inquiétude sur le visage du vieil homme elle comprit l'urgence et prit sur elle de se presser pour aller chercher l'infirmière du collège.

Madame Pomfresh arriva de toute urgence dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard. Elle examina rapidement l'ensemble des élèves mais une vive inquiétude la traversa quand elle vit le teint ivoire de Hermione toujours dans les bras de Dumbledor. Elle fit transporter l'ensemble des élèves dans la grande infirmerie et s'occupa de Hermione en priorité. Elle râla auprès de Dumbledor. Même si tous avaient repris connaissance il restait Hermione qui se battait une fois de plus pour revenir parmit les vivants.

Albus, vous saviez que ce sort était puissant vous auriez dut être plus vigilent !

Je sais Pompom mais je n'avais pas le choix. Dites-vous bien que Miss Granger a sauvé l'école cette après midi. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça chez un élève. Une puissance incroyable, incommensurable.

Cependant Hermione avait lâché tant d'énergie dans la barrière que la jeune femme avait puisé dans ses réserves au point de mettre sa vie en danger sans le savoir.

Après qu'ils eurent tous reçus une potion revigorante, tous les élèves furent autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie en fin de soirée. Harry et Ron restaient très inquiets pour Hermione malgré les paroles rassurantes de l'infirmière et du directeur. Tous gagèrent la grande salle où le directeur devait donner des nouvelles consignes et informer les autres élèves des événements.

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, cette après-midi les troupes de Lord Voldemort sont entrées dans Pré au Lard afin de percer les défenses de l'école. Devant l'urgence de la situation j'ai du faire appel à certains d'entre vous afin de renforcer les barrières magiques du collège. Cette bataille fut courte mais très intense. A la fin de celle-ci, une élève a réussi à maintenir les troupes à distance. Miss Hermione Granger.

La stupéfaction se lu sur tous les visages. Personne ne croyait que Hermione était capable d'une telle chose. Certes elle était un puits de savoir mais son savoir-faire restait approximatif comparé à Harry.

Merci pour ce silence. Miss Granger est encore actuellement à l'infirmerie. Cette bataille lui a coûté beaucoup en énergie et donc elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Durant les jours qui vont suivre, les maisons ne regagneront pas leurs dortoirs mais dormiront jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans la grande salle.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Ils comprirent que l'attaque était passé près et que le combat final se rapprochait à grand pas.

Enfin, afin de récompenser les élèves qui ont participé cette après-midi au combat j'accorde 50 points à toutes les maisons et j'accorde un bonus de 10 points supplémentaires à Miss Granger.

Malgré l'annonce des points l'inquiétude planait dans l'assemblée et ce n'est qu'après un repas terriblement silencieux que les matelas apparurent dans la grande salle.

Hermione ne repris connaissance que le lendemain soir. Dès les prémisses de son réveil, Madame Pomfresh avait fait appeler le professeur Dumbledor pour qu'il puisse être là à son réveil complet. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Dumbledor était présent et après s'être rassuré qu'ils étaient seuls, il parla à Hermione.

Miss Granger ?

Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle avait peur et Dumbledor le voyait bien.

Professeur Dumbledor, que s'est-il passé ? Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous m'expliquerez.

Hermione, calmez-vous. Tout d'abord j'ai une simple question à vous poser. Depuis combien de temps ?

Je ne comprends pas la question professeur.

Le professeur Rogue et vous ?

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Après tout ils ne s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois que lors de la sortie de pré au lard. Elle regarda Dumbledor et il lui fournit la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Vous étiez avec lui, seule pour une sortie à Pré au Lard. Connaissant Sévérus, il me semble peut probable qu'il ait demandé à une Griffondor par pur envie d'entente entre les deux maisons, encore plus si c'est vous miss Granger.

Hermione était en proie à un mélange de sensations. La honte, l'envie de crier au monde entier son inquiétude, son amour, son envie.

Il ne s'est rien passé professeur. L'attaque des mangemorts nous a permis de réaliser que …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle s'effondra en larme. Elle repensait à cet échange. Celui qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup, qui lui a donné l'envie de revenir. Dumbledor la prit paternellement dans ses bras et lui dit :

Que c'est joli une femme qui tremble pour celui qu'il aime !

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il n'était pas fâché.

Miss Granger vous comprenez quand même que je dois pourtant jouer mon rôle de directeur. J'ai des révélations à vous faire et vous une promesse à me retourner.

Hermione prit peur.

Où est le professeur Rogue ?

Il lui avait dit d'être forte…

Le professeur Rogue est en mission. Comme vous le savez, il fut des années de cela lui-même un mangemort. Il a repris sa place au près de Voldemort.

C'est impossible, professeur, c'est lui qui m'a dit de vous prévenir et puis il aurait bien pu me livrer à eux, il ne l'a pas fait.

Dumbledor leva la main. Hermione se tut.

Il est retourné auprès de Voldemort au service de l'ordre du phénix. Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente alors je vais vous demander de ne pas pousser votre relation avec le professeur Rogue. Surtout si vous ne voulez pas le mettre en danger. De plus je pense que ce que vous ressentez n'est pas de l'amour, mais plus une affection par rapport à celui qui vous a sauvé de vos ennemis. N'ai-je pas raison miss Granger ?

Hermione avait peur. Elle avait peur non pas pour elle mais pour celui qu'elle aime. Car oui le directeur se trompait ! Elle n'avait pas une affection mais bien de l'amour entre elle et le terrifiant professeur de potion, mais sa conscience lui dictait d'écouter les règles et respecter l'avis du directeur de Poudlard. Mais son cœur, lui savait que s'était impossible. Comment deux personnes aussi différentes peuvent ressentir cela ? Pourquoi tout ceci lui arrive à elle ? Alors dans le respect total du protocole elle demanda :

Quelle promesse dois-je faire professeur Dumbledor ?

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de Pré au Lard, le seigneur noir avait beaucoup de difficultés à digérer sa défaite. Il avait pourtant attaqué par surprise.

Ce vieux sorcier est vraiment plein de ressources.

Son regard était noir. Les mangemorts qui l'entouraient savaient que l'un d'entre allait mourir. Tous prières pour leur tête.

Rogue !

Le professeur tressaillit en entendant son nom. Alors avec une assurance interne frôlant de l'exploit il se plaça devant son maître et posa un genou au sol, tête baissée.

Je vous écoute mon maître.

Explique l'échec.

Toujours la tête basse il narra les faits.

Maintenant analyse !

Rogue fut surpris que le seigneur noir lui demande ça mais il continua à être docile et analysa.

Je pense que Dumbledor a renforcé les barrières du collège. Je n'ai pas été mis au courant d'une telle chose. Mais apparemment ceci n'était qu'un sort de courte durée. Les effets se sont dissipés, on sent dans l'air une force odeur de magie. Puissante et aveuglante à la fois. Maître permettez-moi de retourner à Poudlard. Ainsi je pourrai connaître le secret de Dumbledor et vous l'amener.

Tom se contenta de sourire.

Ton analyse est bonne. Donne-moi un chiffre.

Pardon ?

Rogue avait relevé la tête car il ne comprenait pas la question de son maître. Alors Voldemort se fit encore plus menaçant et répéta.

Donne-moi un chiffre.

Sans réfléchir car il savait que s'il posait une nouvelle question il serait en très grand danger.

3

Voldemort leva la tête et compta

1… 2… 3…

Son doigt se posa contre l'un de ses plus fidèles.

Dommage

Il leva sa baguette et prononça.

Avada Kedavra

Une fois que les gémissements du malheureux se turent, il se tourna vers Rogue et lui dit :

Retourne là-bas. Dit moi ce qui c'est passé.

Rogue ne demanda pas son reste. Il se releva et dans un froissement de cape il se dirigea vers l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, Voldemort lui dit :

Je te conseille de me ramener de bonnes nouvelles si tu ne veux pas finir comme lui.

Rogue n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il savait de qui il parlait.

A peine eut-il franchi les clôtures de Poudlard, que Rogue se précipita dans le bureau du directeur. Il devait lui faire son rapport de mission et comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais il trouva le bureau vide. Un silence de mort planait dans l'enceinte du collège.

Il se décida alors à prendre la direction du grand réfectoire. Là au détour d'un couloir il entendit des murmures.

… Tu crois que nous sommes en sécurité ? Après tout elle est dans le coma…

Mais de qui pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

C'est alors que Rogue croisa le directeur. D'un seul regard ils se comprirent. Les choses allaient mal et l'avenir était loin d'être radieux.

Sévérus…

Albus…

Suivez moi je dois vous parler.

Le directeur l'emmena dans une grande salle de classe.

Ah ! l'enseignement me manque…

Que se passe-t-il ?

Le directeur prit une grande respiration et débuta son récit. Il conta au professeur Rogue les évènements et ce qui s'était passé. A la fin du récit, le professeur Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait réussit à se transcender…

Ainsi elle a sauvé tout le monde ?

Oui

Elle est à l'infirmerie ?

Sévérus attendez.

Le ton du directeur ne lui indiquait rien de bon.

Elle est dans le coma.

Le choc de cette annonce parut affecter plus qu'il ne l'aurait dut le professeur Rogue. Comprenant le malaise le directeur prit une décision.

Retournez auprès de Voldemort. Restez-y une semaine. Indiquez-lui une attaque des aurors contre son quartier de Londres sud. Dans une semaine revenez. Nous devons absolument le convaincre de votre bonne foi !

Rogue hocha machinalement la tête. Il comprenait mais n'entendait pas. Les seuls mots présents dans sa tête étaient : « elle est dans le coma ».

Sévérus ?

Oui je vais prendre mes affaires et nous en reparlerons à mon retour.

Faites vite et tenez-moi informé.

Rogue ne prit que le strict minimum. Il devait en effet faire vite. Sa vie en dépendait. Pourtant il prit le temps de faire une chose avant de partir. Passer la voir. Il passa juste la tête à la porte afin de vérifier que le terrain était libre. Il s'approcha lentement de la couche de Hermione et lui murmura à son oreille.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, je ne laisserai plus personne vous faire du mal…

Sa peau était blanche comme du lait et son corps était relativement froid. Il prit soin de lui remonter la couverture et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Sans se retourner, il partit pour une semaine.

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en forme mais fanfiction ne veux pas accepter ou enregistrer mes modifications 


	7. La promesse d'Hermione

**NDA : Bonjour à tous.**

**Cette fois-ci pas de retard. Je vous poste le chapitre 7 et je vous posterai le chapitre 8 à la fin de semaine.**

**Merci pour tous les lecteurs qui laisse des reviews. Je ne vais pas citer le nom de tout le monde mais chaque lecture d'une reviews m'aide à continuer.**

**Merci aux autres lecteurs... Leur silence m'aide tout autant, car dans ma tête c'est à peu prêt ce raisonnement : 'Pas assez bon bon donc pas de reviews' et ainsi j'essaye de perfectionner chaque passage, chaque moment.**

**Enfin je vous informe que cette fanfic comportera 13 chapitres...**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore pour tout**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La promesse d'Hermione.**

Madame Pomfresh vint voir sa patiente peu de temps après le départ du directeur. Elle ne pouvait ignorer ses yeux gonflés et rouges.

_La pauvre enfant…_

Hermione elle tentait de garder la tête haute.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

Hermione regarda l'infirmière droit dans les yeux… Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Vous savez Hermione, je ne fais pas que distribuer des soins ou des potions qui font tordre le visage de mes patients de milles grimaces. Je sais aussi écouter et garder des secrets."

Hermione se contenta de pleurer de plus belle. Madame Pomfresh la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

"Vous avez eut une visite pendant que vous étiez dans le coma. Le professeur Rogue."

Hermione se calma. Un peu d'espoir venait de naître dans son cœur meurtri.

"Il paraissait inquiet et il vous a murmuré quelque chose à votre oreille."

Elle écoutait l'infirmière et cela eut l'effet escompté. Elle ne pleurait plus.

"Vous savez. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil en fait. Il n'a pas hésité à donner de son sang pour votre vie. C'est vrai que par moment il est dur et ne vous semble pas juste mais lui aussi a beaucoup souffert."

Hermione regardait maintenant l'infirmière dans les yeux. Elle lui dit simplement : « Merci »

Entre ses deux femmes venait de naître une confiance mais aussi un respect.

Hermione reçu la visite des ses amis de nombreuses heures après le départ de Dumbledor. Madame Pomfresh avait posé son veto sur toute visite prétextant que Hermione s'était rendormie. En fait, elle voulait être sure que sa patiente serait en état psychologique.

Elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges mais son cœur lui saignait. C'est Harry qui prit la parole en premier.

"Alors Hermione comment te sens-tu ?"

Elle prit une grande inspiration et haussa un peu les épaules.

_Harry Potter combien de fois dois-je t'expliquer que ce genre de question directe n'a que pour effet de déstabiliser la fille qui est en face de toi. Surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci. Mais en même temps comment pourrais-tu te douter de ça ?_

"Tu sais que grâce à toi nous avons rattrapé nos points de retard pour la coupe des maisons."

"Comment ça 'grâce à moi' ?"

C'est Ron qui fut le plus rapide.

"Dumbledor ne t'a pas raconté ?"

Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Elle ne comprenait pas l'état de ses deux amis. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient surexcités.

"Les mangemorts ont été repoussé grâce à toi. C'est toi qui as tenu les mangemorts en échec. Tu étais la dernière debout."

Hermione prit son temps pour assimiler l'information que Ron venait de lui dire.

"Cela n'est pas possible. C'est Harry le meilleur dans ce domaine. Il n'y a que Harry, Harry Potter pour développer cette puissance ?"

"Et bien détrompe-toi ma grande. Tu es devenue une championne. Ton nom est cité en exemple dans toute l'école. Tu es devenue encore plus populaire que moi !"

Hermione sourit timidement à cette remarque.

"Hé Harry fait gaffe ! Si notre Mione continue comme ça, c'est elle qui va éliminer tu-sais-qui et c'est elle qui va devenir la star."

"Sauf que moi j'ai été assez bête pour mettre ma vie en danger !"

Ils restèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure. Une heure durant laquelle Hermione se détendit un peu. Une heure durant laquelle une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle fut sur le point de leur demander quand même quand madame Pomfresh les mis dehors.

Hermione fut autorisée à sortir de sa chambre que le lendemain matin. Elle était remise mais son cœur lui restait meurtri. Elle ne l'avait pas revue et Madame Pomfresh lui avait confirmé qu'il n'était pas revenu dans l'infirmerie depuis le jour où elle y avait été amenée de toute urgence. Il devait y avoir une réponse logique à cette question. Les cours ne devaient reprendre pour elle que le lendemain.

_Reprendre les cours en fin de semaine ! C'est bien du Hermione Granger tout craché !_

Elle traînait dans la salle commune de sa tour et commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer. Les garçons ne devaient plus tarder. Ils lui avaient promis d'aller faire du patin à glace. Elle n'en avait foncièrement pas très envie mais elle savait que si elle voulait sortir de l'enceinte du collège elle devait le faire accompagner.

_Puffff ! Ils exagèrent quand même ! _

La cloche sonna enfin. Peu à peu la tour s'emplissait d'élèves. Ce fut bientôt le tour de Ron et de Harry.

"Prête à fondre sur la glace ?"

Elle se leva et prit simplement sa cape.

"Je ne vais pas patiner ! Je veux juste prendre l'air. J'étouffe ici !"

Ron regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux ma vieille mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas rater !"

Ils partirent tous les trois vers le lac gelé. Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Rogue. Elle espérait qu'il était en vie. Elle alla s'installer sous le vieil arbre loin du lac. Elle ne voulait pas être embêtée, elle voulait lire tranquillement. Rester avec sa mauvaise humeur et son inquiétude.

Elle lisait depuis un petit moment quand soudain quelqu'un lui cacha les yeux.

_Cette fois-ci s'en est trop !_

C'est alors que sous l'effet de la colère elle cria :

"Je vous jure que si c'est Ron ou Harry je vous tue à coup de doloris !"

"Et si ce ne sont pas eux ?"

Elle se retourna et là…

"Coucou championne !"

Il était là, en vie devant elle. Il lui souriait (enfin un sourire du type grimace car c'est tout de même Rogue) et son cœur failli sortir de sa poitrine.

"C'est vous…. Où étiez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de joie de peine de soulagement, de bonheur, de haine. Tant de sentiments…

"Du calme ma puce. Je suis là. Je suis revenue et toi aussi. C'est ce qui compte non ?"

Il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle aimait cela. Elle le sentait prêt de son cœur. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se laissa bercer ainsi tendrement. Comblant ainsi la sensation de manque qu'elle avait put ressentir durant toute cette absence. Elle était bien. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle se libérait la tête. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de sa promesse.

FLASH BACK>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Quelle promesse dois-je faire professeur Dumbledor ?"

"Hermione, vous êtes jeune. Votre majorité n'est que dans 2 mois. La fin de votre année scolaire dans 6 mois."

"Je ne comprends pas professeur."

"Soyez patiente, Miss Granger. Je ne veux pas en venir là mais si j'ai vent d'une relation entre étudiant et professeur, je serais obligé de faire un rapport et croyez-moi dans ce genre d'histoire, l'étudiante est toujours innocentée, par contre le professeur lui perd son poste. Pensez à l'histoire du professeur Rogue. Si le ministère de la Magie sait qu'il entretient une relation avec une élève il risque de perdre son peu de crédibilité devant un jury et son passé refera surface en plus à ce moment là. Vous comprenez ?"

"Vous me demandez d'attendre."

"Dans l'intérêt de tous oui."

Les larmes d'Hermione commençaient à perler le long de ses joues.

"Ce que vous me demandez professeur est quasiment impossible. Je sais que je dois être raisonnable mais comment ? Donnez-moi la recette pour ne plus ressentir ce que je ressens. S'il existe une potion, quelque chose je suis prête à le prendre. Mais la mon cœur se bat chaque minute. J'ai l'impression de mourir quand il est loin de moi."

"Je sais Hermione, la puissance que vous avez développée lors du combat contre les mangemorts m'a permis de voir votre amour. Il est grand et puissant. Ne m'obligez pas à vous dire…"

"Me dire quoi professeur ? Vous savez que je ne lâcherai pas mon amour pour Séverus…"

"Hermione, si vous aimez autant le professeur Rogue, laissez-le. Vous le mettez en danger à chaque minute de votre amour."

"Comment ?"

"Voldemort ! Voldemort peut lire dans chacun de ses mangemorts. Si le professeur Rogue est à ses côtés, il pourra lire l'amour dans vos deux cœurs et alors il verra que Sévérus est un agent de l'ordre du phénix."

"Voldemort ! Voldemort ! Voldemort ! Toujours lui ! Je ne souhaiterai qu'une chose à l'heure d'aujourd'hui c'est de le voir MORT !"

Elle venait de crier ce dernier mot. Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, après sa colère passée, elle dit :

"Si je comprends bien professeur. Si je l'aime, je le tue…"

"Je suis désolée. Vous en faites la promesse ?"

"Je le promets. Partez professeur, je dois rester seule."

Dumbledor savait qu'il venait de blesser cette enfant au plus profond de son âme. Mais ce petit mensonge était pour le bien de tous. Voldemort ne devait à aucun moment connaître les sentiments des proches d'Harry. Le lien si particulier qui les unis pourrait mettre en danger tant de personne. Voldemort risquait de les utiliser à leur désavantage et là la vie de tous serait donc menacée.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Séverus lui dit alors :

"Croyez-vous Miss Granger que si je vous embrasse là, les autres vont le voir ?"

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle pouvait y lire tant de chose.

_Je dois être forte._

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

"Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous n'allions pas plus loin !"

Elle se devait de faire cela. Elle avait tellement mal. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir ses larmes. Cette douleur était insignifiante face à celle de son cœur.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Séverus, je ne peux pas."

"Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment envie d'y fondre dedans.

"Je dois respecter le règlement. Je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec un professeur"

"Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? C'est quoi cette histoire de règlement ?"

Elle devait mettre de la distance entre lui et elle.

_Je dois être forte !_

"Quelle différence cela peut-il faire ?"

Il commençait à reprendre un air froid et distant. Il commençait à redevenir 'le bâtard des cachots'

"A mes yeux elle est capitale."

Hermione lutta. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Pourtant… Ses yeux si profond, ses bras si doux et si fort, ses mains si parfaite et son cœur… Elle devait faire vite.

"Nous n'aurions pas du en arriver là. Je m'en excuse. Je pense professeur Rogue que nous nous verrons lors du prochain cours de potion. Et vous souhaite une bonne journée."

Elle planta son professeur là, comme ça. Elle marchait déjà en direction du château. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas courir. Elle devait être forte. C'était ses mots. Elle ne les oublierait jamais. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues rosit sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle venait de tourner le dos au seul homme qu'elle aimait…

Le seul endroit dans lequel elle trouva refuge fut l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh n'eut pas besoin de poser de question pour comprendre la détresse de la jeune femme. Elle la fit entrer et l'installa dans un lit à coté de son bureau. Elle alla lui chercher une potion apaisante et la lui fit boire. Quand les pleurs cessèrent elle put enfin parler.

"Pourquoi aimer est synonyme de douleur ?"

"Pas toujours Miss Granger."

"Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal aujourd'hui ?"

"Parce que vous auriez encore plus mal si vous le perdiez réellement."

Elle voulut répliquer mais madame Pomfresh ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Hermione, le voir jour après jour va certes vous faire mal mais sincèrement vous ne préférez pas ce sort plutôt que l'état dans lequel vous étiez, il y a encore quelques jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, je suis sure qu'il vous aime tout aussi fort que vous vous pouvez l'aimer."

Hermione sanglotait encore mais les paroles de l'infirmière lui faisaient du bien.

"Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?"

"Je vous écoute."

"Comment savez-vous de qui je parle ?"

"Je ne suis pas aveugle Miss Granger. Je connais tout le monde dans cet établissement. J'ai suis arrivée à cette conclusion suite au changement d'attitude de cet 'inconnu mystère' et du votre."

Elle lui sourit avec cet instinct maternel qu'elle développe avec chacun des élèves qui passait à l'infirmerie.

"Retournez dans votre tour. Je suis sure que vos amis sont déjà entrain de fouiller le château de fond en comble pour vous retrouver."

Hermione se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et enlaça l'infirmière avant de sortir. Dans l'embrasure de la porte elle lui dit :

Revenez à chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin Miss.

"Merci PomPom"

En rentrant dans sa salle commune, elle tomba nez à nez avec ses deux amis.

"Hermione !"

"Tout va bien les garçons."

"On t'a cherché partout. On a vu Rogue pas loin on a cru qu'il t'avait encore fait des misères. Ce salopard ne t'a même pas remercié de lui avoir sauvé sa peau !"

"Ron arrête s'il te plait."

"Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Dit lui Harry. Graisse man est un ancien Mangemort. Il faut se méfier de lui. Je suis sur qu'il a fait son rapport…"

Ron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une gifle titanesque venait d'atterrir sur le coin de sa joue. Il regardait une Hermione en fureur.

"Ronald Weasley ! Quand apprendras-tu à grandir ?"

Elle planta les deux sous les regards ahuris de toute la salle.


	8. La colère du professeur Rogue

**Chapitre 8 : La colère de Rogue**

Rogue était encore sous le choc des paroles d'Hermione. Il avait lutté pour pouvoir revenir. Elle était sa seule raison. Durant une semaine il avait caché ses sentiments pour que le maître ne les voie pas. Durant une semaine il a prit de ses nouvelles tous les jours par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledor. Durant une semaine il n'avait pas senti son cœur battre. Ou plus exactement depuis quasiment toute une vie ! Pourtant elle l'avait rejeté. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Que s'était-il passé ? Encore une farce de ces maudits Griffondor ? Son cœur lui disait de courir vers elle de lui demander pourquoi. Mais il se contenta de la regarder partir au loin. A ce moment là un voile passa dans ses yeux. Il se releva, son visage était fermé. S'était encore pire qu'avant. Un rictus de haine siégeait sur son visage livide. Il repartit en direction du château, en direction de son cachot. Le seul endroit de Poudlard où il ses entait bien. Le seul endroit de Poudlard dans lequel il pouvait être lui-même.

Dans le grand hall, un élève de Serpentard vient le voir. Il voulait avoir des renseignements sur un devoir de potion.

"Professeur, j'ai besoin d'aide."

Il n'était pas en état d'écouter. Il ne voulait voir personne.

"Plus tard."

"Mais professeur…"

Le pauvre élève n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Envahi par sa colère Rogue s'était retourné et l'avait saisi par le col. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, remplis de haine. Son regard se fit perçant.

"Avez-vous des problèmes d'audition ? J'ai dit plus tard."

L'élève était pétrifié, il n'osa rien dire. Il avait peur. Rogue le relâcha et le regarda partir en courant sans demander son reste. Que venait-il de faire ?

_Je deviens Fou !_

De toute façon plus rien n'avait d'importance. Une Griffondor l'avait blessé une fois de plus… Enfin il arrivait vers son refuge, son antre. Il pénétra dans son cachot et ferma la porte avec une telle violence que les gonds tremblèrent sous le choc. Enfin il put laisser sa colère exploser.

"Pourquoi ?"

Il avait crié tellement fort qu'une de ses cordes vocales venait de céder. A ses cris il avait ajouté le geste. Toutes les fioles de ses élèves et tous autres objets se trouvant à proximité du professeur volèrent dans la pièce. N'ayant plus rien sous la main, il commença à fixer la place de Hermione durant ses cours. Sa vue se brouillait. Il s'installa à sa place, se prit la tête à deux mains et dans un murmure il répéta :

"Pourquoi ?"

Il ne comprenait pas ce changement. Il essaya mais rien n'y faisait, il ne trouvait pas de raison valable. Il se repassa tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Du moins les derniers, ceux durant lesquels il s'était senti un homme. Un homme qui tremble pour celle qu'il aime. Un homme qui met sa vie en péril pour elle. Un homme prêt à tout, même à braver les interdits ! Sa réflexion fut cependant interrompue. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait retourner dans celle qu'il chérissait tant. Il voulait retourner dans ses draps. Sa solitude. Sa seule amie, son amante, la seule qui ne l'ai jamais abandonné alors que lui, lui avait été infidèle un bref moment… Mais apparemment son visiteur n'était pas de son avis. La porte s'ouvrit. Etant dos à la porte il en vit pas son visiteur. Il recommença donc à crier en se retournant.

"Je ne vous ai pas demandé de… Oh ! Professeur Dumbledor. Veuillez m'excuser."

Le directeur regardait son professeur avec de la compassion. Il venait de comprendre que Hermione avait tenu sa promesse et que malheureusement, le professeur Rogue était entrain d'en payer le prix fort.

"Professeur Rogue. Je vous dérange ?"

Il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua l'état dans lequel était la salle.

"Non monsieur le directeur. Je croyais que c'était un élève."

"Professeur Rogue, asseyons-nous."

Il devait faire penser à autre chose son professeur. Peut être qu'ainsi la douleur serait plus facile à supporter.

"J'ai besoin de votre rapport sur l'attaque des mangemorts."

"Suite à l'échec de l'attaque de Pré au lard, je suis retourné auprès de Voldemort comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Je l'ai informé de l'attaque de son quartier selon vos ordres."

"Ainsi Tom était vraiment présent lors de l'attaque du Collège."

"Oui monsieur le directeur. Mais quand il a voulu avancer vers l'école il fut comme foudroyé. La barrière de Poudlard n'avait jamais était aussi forte. Et puis, je pense que monsieur Potter devait être heureux à ce moment car le charme qui lie les deux l'a fait souffrir et nous savons bien ce que cela veut dire."

"Oui. Il est vrai que cette barrière était puissante. C'est grâce à miss Granger comme j'ai déjà pu vous le dire. Professeur Rogue, je voudrais vous demander, pourquoi vous alliez à pré au lard quand l'attaque a eu lieu et comment avez vous réussi à prévenir Miss Granger de cette attaque ?"

Rogue était bloqué. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mentir au professeur Dumbledor, au directeur de Poudlard. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire.

"Je devais aller refaire un stock d'ingrédient pour l'école. Miss Granger devait m'aider, je lui avais proposé un poste d'assistante."

Il n'avait pas menti. Certes il avait caché une partie de la vérité mais il n'avait pas menti.

"Séverus, voulez-vous me parler de quelque chose ?"

Dumbledor le fixait terriblement et cela le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu crier à la terre entière sa douleur, sa passion son envie. Mais ce qui le blessa le plus c'était de cacher une partie de la vérité à son mentor.

"Non professeur Dumbledor."

Pourquoi devrait-il se confier à ce vieux fou ? Dumbledor l'envoyait à la mort à chaque apparition de la marque, pourquoi devrait-il lui confier sa peine ?

"Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?"

"Je vous écoute."

"Vous l'aimez ?"

Alors il savait. Comment ? Est ce elle qui lui avait dit ? Non impossible. Elle est trop respectueuse du code de l'honneur ou simplement du règlement de cette école. Qu'importe, il savait. Rogue ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors il pris la décision de mentir.

"Ce n'était qu'une passade Monsieur le directeur. Je pense que vous n'avez pas de quoi vous inquiéter. Vous me connaissez. La seule que je vénère dans ce château c'est la solitude. Je pense que c'est juste un petit rapprochement qu'il y a eu suite à ce tragique événement qu'elle a pu subir il y a quelques semaines. Faites-moi confiance. Je ne faillirais pas à ma mission."

Dumbledor sourit. Il le connaissait oui. Il le connaissait depuis tant d'année qu'il savait prédire chaque intonation de voix, chaque respiration. Dumbledor se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Professeur Rogue, je vous conseille quand même une autre disposition de votre salle."

Avant de passer la porte sans se retourner il rajouta :

"Le temps est l'ennemi des amants."

Et il partit. Il laissa Rogue seul sur ses mots.

"Que voulait-il dire ?"

Rogue s'assit dans son grand fauteuil. Il ferma la lumière. Oui décidément c'est dans l'obscurité qu'il se sent le mieux. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de Dumbledor. Sa colère ne s'était pas apaisait mais au moins si réussi à la contenir.

_Je comprends au combien la tâche est difficile mon cher Sévérus, mais je ne peux la confier à personne d'autre. Je sais que vous devez vous haïr et me haïr tout autant. De part ma faute vous souffrez une fois de plus. Déjà vous avez tant de chose à porter sur vos épaules et me voilà entrain de vous ôter ce moment de bonheur qui vous permettrez de tirer un trait sur ce passé que vous maudissez tant. Je ne sais si un jour vous me pardonnerez mais tant que la bataille finale n'a pas eu lieu je ne peux prendre de risque._

Dumbledor poursuivi ainsi dans ses pensées. Persuadé du bien fondé de la chose mais en même temps honteux de le faire.


	9. Le secret d’Harry

**NDA**

Bonjour à tous,

Avant de commencer ce chapiter je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Votre petit mot même court me donne un immence plaisir et me donne aussi la force d'écrire jour après jour de plus en plus frequemment. Je voudrais aussi dire un merci plus particulier àMarie Snape pour sa longue review. Celle-ci est dans mon coeur et je ne l'oublirai pas.

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le secret d'Harry**

_L'amour… Comment naît-il ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il m'est tombé dessus sans que je puisse contrôler quelque chose. C'est arrivé à un moment de ma vie où j'ai vraiment eu la sensation de toucher le fond. Lui… La personne la plus improbable et pourtant c'est sur lui que mon cœur à jeter son dévolu. Mon cœur. Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-il pas ? Pourquoi faut-il que se soit lui ? Ma vie se complique et je me rends compte qu'aimer c'est souffrir quand on ne peut être avec l'être aimé. Son absence, sa douleur, sa colère et tous ses autres maux nous les ressentons comme un couteau que l'on enfonce dans notre chair au plus profond. Pourtant aujourd'hui je suis peut être la cause directe de ce malheur. Oui… Cette promesse. Je me demande si même le professeur Dumbledor connaît l'amour ? Mais s'il le connaît, il doit en connaître la souffrance. La souffrance… Comme ce mot revient souvent dans mon vocabulaire en ce moment. Suis-je naît pour souffrir ? Pour ne jamais connaître ne serais ce qu'un court instant, le repos de mon corps, de mon âme et de mon cœur ? Je souris mais en même temps je n'ai envie que de pleurer. Me voilà entrain de me questionner sur l'amour alors que nous sommes en pleine guerre. Pourtant je sais qu'au fond de moi, seul l'amour pourra nous sauver de cette guerre. Seul l'amour pourra nous donner du réconfort, de la force et de l'espoir de combattre toute cette noirceur… Seulement, il semblerait que je sois la seule à le voir…_

Hermione continuait à se questionner de la sorte en faisant sa ronde. C'était le dernier soir où tous les élèves devaient dormir dans la grande salle. Ils dormaient tous ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Cette promiscuité avait rapproché de nombreux élèves même si le groupe des Serpentards restait en aparté. Les différents événements avaient fait en sorte que le trio était plus que jamais soudé et solidaire. Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient regroupé comme au bon vieux temps. Le bon vieux temps ? Non se dit Hermione. Ce temps là est révolu. Plus jamais ça ne se passera comme avant. Pas après l'épisode Malfoy, et surtout pas après le professeur Rogue. Son innocence, sa délicatesse s'étaient à tout jamais envolés. Pourtant elle continuait à croire en d'autres valeurs. Son amitié envers Ron et Harry, mais aussi et surtout son amour naissant envers son professeur de potion. Le professeur Rogue. Ses pensées encore une fois se perdaient dans le fin fond de sa tête et bientôt le vague à l'âme lui reprit.

_Sévérus…_

Hermione étant préfete en chef avait la responsabilité de surveiller ses camarades et de rassurer surtout les premières années.

_Comment rassurer ces jeunes gens sachant que moi-même je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de pleurer ! Pourquoi cette guerre existe-elle ? J'ai tellement envie par moment que tout s'arrête… Pour enfin me retrouver dans ses bras._

Cependant son travail était grandement facilité car la rumeur de sa puissance avait atteint des sommets. Heureusement pour elle car il lui était très difficile de rester stoïque au vu des évènements.

_A croire qu'ils ne connaissent que la loi du plus fort._

Elle circulait entre les matelas. De temps à autre un professeur venait la voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle redoutait la venue de Rogue. D'après le planning il ne passera qu'entre 3 h et 4 h, logiquement à cette heure elle, elle devrait dormir. Quoique ? Depuis son altercation avec Malfoy elle ne dormait plus que quelques heures par nuits. En tout cas elle était sure d'une chose. Il l'évitait et elle comprenait. Elle comprenait qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Comme le sien d'ailleurs ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait transgresser une promesse… Surtout une promesse faite envers le directeur de Poudlard.

Vers 1h du matin, elle se mit dans son duvet et essaya de fermer les yeux. Le sommeil finirait bien par venir à force d'y croire. Le problème s'était d'y croire. Elle avait envie de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Dans un soupir, elle étouffa un sanglot et s'enfonça un peu sur elle-même, plus sous ses couvertures.

Harry lui attendait. Il savait qu'Hermione venait de se coucher. Il connaissait bien son amie et il avait deviné que celle-ci était malheureuse. Il ne se doutait pas complètement du mal-être qu'elle pouvait éprouvait mais il la soutenait. Alors, quand il l'entendit faiblement sangloter, tendrement, il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise au premier abord, elle se laissa bercer et éclater silencieusement sa peine.

"A tout problème il y a une solution… Courage ma Mione. Si tu as besoin je suis là."

Hermione elle ne put qu'exprimer un timide merci. Lentement, son corps se calma, sa respiration devint beaucoup plus régulière et lente, il en déduit qu'elle venait de gagner les bras de Morphée. Il pouvait donc passer à l'action. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis si longtemps. Il attendit encore une dizaine de minutes et prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se recouvrit complètement et se dirigea vers l'objet de son désire : Drago Malfoy.

Silencieusement et précautionneusement il slalomait entre les matelas pour enfin découvrir la tête de son blondinet. La première étape fut de retirer les bras de Parkinson. Celle-ci malgré les révélations continuait de courir après lui. Cette étape accomplie avec douceur, il fit descendre la couverture de Malfoy. Drago dormait en boxer (nda : ravaler vos langues les filles ), cette vision renforça l'envie de Harry. Lentement, il posa ses mains sur l'entrecuisse de l'objet de son affection et il constata que la réaction ne fut pas longue à attendre. Bientôt le boxer lui serrait de trop… Il pouvait le sentir et surtout le voir. Alors Harry pris l'initiative. En prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Malfoy il lui sortit son sexe de sa prison de soie. Malfoy bougea un peu mais il ne se retourna pas. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Il dormait. Alors Harry commença. Il pris la verge de Malfoy et joua avec. D'abord il lui donna les petits coups de langue sur tout son long avant de la prendre à pleine bouche, le lui lécher, le lui sucer. La réaction fut tout aussi immédiate Drago venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait senti la caresse puissante sur son sexe mais en même temps si tendre et si douce. Il ressentait l'humidité qui entourait son sexe et il le sentait grossir. Dans un souffle il dit :

"Oh mon dieu ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un rêve."

Puis revenant doucement des méandres de ses rêves il rajouta.

"Putain j'espère que ce n'est pas l'autre folle de Parkinson"

Il se cambra légèrement pour aller plus loin dans la bouche de cet inconnu. Harry l'avait senti bougé. Il sourit et continua avidement. Drago leva légèrement la tête pour essayer de voir qui, qui lui faisait la plus belle fellation de sa vie ? Mais il ne vit rien. Il n'en pouvait plus il était sur le point de jouir. Il se rallongea et se détendit. Du moins il essaya. Il ne voulait pas jouir de suite. Il voulait continuer à éprouver ce sentiment de plaisir. Mais le plaisir était trop fort. Harry le senti. Alors il retarda ce moment. Il lui appuya sur un point. Cet endroit si « magique ». Il l'avait découvert grâce à Dudley. Une fois il l'avait observé à travers le trou de la serrure au 4 privet drive et donc il savait. Il appuya ses doigts sur le muscle entre l'anus de Malfoy et ses testicules. Malfoy fut surpris par le geste de son inconnu mais il remarqua tout de suite l'effet. Il aimait. Il repartit vers les cieux… Harry repris de plus belle. Il prenait plaisir à voir son partenaire perdu dans les cieux et curieux de savoir qui. Mais encore une fois le plaisir vint. Cette fois Harry n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur son muscle. Drago se lâcha en lui. Jamais il n'avait atteint une telle jouissance. Il était mort de fatigue et heureux. Il se releva sur les coudes et tendit sa main vers la personne qui venait lui donner tant de plaisir. Mais il palpa le vide. Harry avait vu son geste et s'était reculé mais il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il le laissa se rallonger. Il fit le tour sans bruit et posa ces genoux entre les oreilles de Malfoy mais sans le toucher. Il se baisa et dit simplement :

"Laisse toi faire."

Mais qui était cette voix. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher car quelqu'un l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Et quelle bouche. Elle était douce et humide. Une bataille de langue faisait rage. Drago voulu saisir la tête de Harry. Mais celui-ci lui bloqua les poignés. Il tenait Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il essaya de parler.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Harry souris. Il ne l'avait pas percé à jour. Tant mieux il pourrait encore jouer avec lui. Mais s'était sans compter sur le serpent. Alors Drago se laissa faire et bientôt Harry l'embrassait dans le cou. Drago fit de même mais par la même occasion il prononça une petite formule.

"Marquo."

Il l'avait prononcé si bas qu'il se demandait si celle-ci allait marcher. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser durant plusieurs minutes. Puis un bruit interrompit ce duel. Rogue venait de rentrer dans la grande salle. C'était son tour de garde. Harry prit juste le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots.

"Cela t'a plu ? Si tu veux continuer rendez-vous dans la tour Nord demain à minuit."

Harry regagna son duvet. Il s'allongea et repensa aux bras de son amant, à ce qu'il venait de faire et il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione avait senti le départ et le retour de son ami. Elle se doutait de ce qui venait de se passer. Harry lui avait fait la confidence il y a une année de cela. Hermione connaissait son attirance pour les garçons.

Hermione avait aussi entendu le bruit dans la grande salle.

_Il est là… Que vais-je faire ? Je voudrais tellement lui expliquer que toute cette douleur est mieux pour nous. Je voudrais tellement lui expliquer que tant que la guerre existe dans le monde des sorciers nous ne pourrons être deux._

Elle sentit une larme perler le long de sa joue.

Du bruit. Faible mais présent. Rogue devait passer entre tous les rangs et donc il devrait passer à côté d'elle. Elle le savait. Il verrait bien qu'elle ne dormait pas. Mais que ferait-il à ce moment ? La laisser pleurer ou encore la consoler ? Rogue venait de passer dans les rangs de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Il arrivait au niveau des premières années de Griffondor. Il était proche, elle le sentait. Alors elle décida de se lever. Elle devait prendre les devants. Car connaissant son professeur de lui-même après ce qu'elle lui avait fait se contenterait de lui donner des points de moins pour un reniflage gênant pouvant provoquer le réveil de plusieurs élèves.


	10. Pouvons nous parler sans crier ?

**Chapitre 10 : Pouvons-nous parler sans crier ?**

Rogue poursuivait sa ronde quand il vit un élève se lever.

_Saleté de Griffondor! Vous vous croyez supérieur pour vous permettre de vous lever? Tant mieux! Vous allez connaître la colère du professeur Rogue. C'est bien cela me donne une occasion supplémentaire d'enlever des points à cette maison maudite! _

Il s'approcha. Lentement en essayant d'être encore plus silencieux. Certain de surprendre cet élève et de le faire sursauter et ainsi lui donner une raison de plus pour ôter encore plus de points. Tel un prédateur, il s'approcha de sa proie, mais il stoppa net en voyant l'identité de celle-ci: Miss Granger. Hermione. Durant son temps d'arrêt, il prit quelques secondes pour la regarder. Par Merlin, qu'elle était belle dans son caraco et son shorty rouge. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle lui avait dit. Elle l'avait rejeté. Elle s'était moquée de lui et de ses sentiments. Que devait-il faire? Demi-tour? Baisser les bras? Non il ne pouvait pas. Il était professeur, espion pour l'ordre du Phénix, se n'était pas une jeune Griffondor qui allait lui faire peur à lui alors il reprit toute sa contenance, et endossa le masque de la dureté. En effet, s'était son tour de garde et il ne devait pas perdre la tête. La préfete en chef venait de se lever, il devait aller la voir. C'était son rôle. Elle devait lui faire son rapport.

_Mais pourquoi s'était-elle levée? Pourquoi? Elle n'en a pas assez de me torturer ainsi? _

Encore une fois des questions sans réponses pour le professeur Rogue. Hermione quant à elle se retourna rapidement, elle se sentait épiée. Elle le vit. Il était là, Vraiment pas très loin d'elle, et surtout il se rapprochait. Elle pouvait déjà le sentir, il l'enivrai. Dieu qu'elle était amoureuse de cet homme. Il avait été le seul homme qui l'avait écouté, qui l'avait aimé et surtout qu'il l'avait aidé à surmonter ses doutes, ses angoisses et ses peurs. Il l'avait aidé à oublier ses larmes et ses malheurs. Le seul qui l'espace d'un instant l'avait fait s'aimer et se sentir une femme. Une femme belle attirante et surtout qui donne envie de se battre pour rester auprès d'elle. Mais elle a cause d'une stupide promesse, elle avait tout gâché.

"Retournez-vous coucher."

Sa voix était froide et ne laissait place à aucune remarque. Pourtant Hermione ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. C'était pour elle la seule occasion pour lui parler réellement et sans passer par des excuses bidons.

_Je dois être forte. _

Alors avec un grand courage elle dit:

"Il me semble professeur que j'ai le droit de me lever quand j'entends du bruit. "

Hermione faisait face à Rogue. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de se mettre dans ces bras. De toucher ses lèvres son corps et ses yeux… Même rempli de colère ils étaient craquant.

"Ne croyez pas que votre statut de Préféte en chef vous autorise tout et n'importe quoi Miss Granger. "

Une lutte de pouvoir s'engagea.

_JE dois être forte. Je ne dois pas baisser la tête. _

_A quoi pense-t-elle? _

"Dans ce cas suivez-moi! Je pense que vous avez un rapport à me faire. Nous allons dans le couloir. Vous avez fait assez de bruit comme cela, je ne voudrais pas que vos camarades se réveillent! "

Ils sortirent silencieusement de la grande salle.

A peine eut-elle franchit le pas de la porte qu'il la retourna de manière violente.

"Aie! "

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser, moins de temps il serait en sa présence, moins il souffrira. Par Merlin, qu'elle était belle. Elle avait pris la peine d'enfiler un pull sur le chemin de sorte à ne pas se balader en caraco et en shorty et de ne pas avoir froid dans le hall d'entrée. Cependant, il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Ses jambes si fines, ses hanches si bien dessinés, sa nuque plongeante. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, elle avait du pleurer mais qu'importe, il ne s'en souciera plus.

"Je vous écoute. "

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire mal. "

"Miss Granger, je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur vous me devez le respect. Je vous serai donc gré de me vouvoyer. 20 points de moins à Griffondor. "

"La maison Griffondor n'est pas obligée de subir votre colère professeur, ne les tenez pas responsable de ce qui se passe. C'est contre moi uniquement.Et ce n'est pas la peine de crier! "

Rogue la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Il avait envie de ses lèvres, de son corps.

"Je ne suis pas en colère et je ne cri pas Miss Granger. Maintenant vous n'êtes pas autorisée à juger mes décisions. "

Il savait que ses paroles la blessaient au plus profond de son être. Il le savait car il ressentait la même chose.

"J'écoute "

"Mon rapport est celui-ci: Il y avait du bruit dans la grande salle je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait et donc je me suis levée. Vous étiez là. J'ai compris la raison du bruit. "

"Etes-vous entrain d'insinuer que j'étais tellement bruyant que je vous ai réveillé Miss Granger? Alors sachez, petite impertinente que je ne fais jamais de bruit quand je me déplace. Alors je vous écoute donnez-moi la vraie raison. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous levé? "

"Je viens de vous le dire Monsieur. "

"Et je viens de vous reposer une question Miss Granger. Ne jouez pas avec ma patience. "

Plus un mot… Le silence. Ils se dévisageaient. L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Qui prendra la parole en premier ? A son grand étonnement se fut Rogue qui le fit.

"Peut être que j'aurai du passer mon chemin le soir où je vous ai trouvé en pleure. "

Hermione ne comprenait pas ou peut-être elle comprenait trop bien…

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela professeur? "

Sa colère remontait à la surface. Il devait partir, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face. Elle n'était que son étudiante après tout. Oui SON étudiante. Il s'approcha d'elle de plus en plus. Elle ne bougeait pas un poil. Elle avait confiance en cet homme elle lui aurait remis sa vie s'il le fallait. Elle continuait à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Bientôt il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètre d'elle. Sa poitrine frôlait son torse. Cela lui faisait de l'effet. Une bosse commençait à se former. Il se forçait à penser à autre chose. Il replaça sa cape de manière à cacher son envie. Et il en avait envie. Il avait envie de la prendre, de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, de mêler leur langue. De venir en elle, de lui donner du plaisir.

"Peut être que je devrai te violer pour que tu puisses me regarder, que tu puisses me voir? "

"Quoi? "

" Peut être que c'est ça que tu veux Hermione. Je t'ai vu durant le repas. Tu riais gaiement en lançant des regards langoureux à Malfoy. "

"Ma parole mais tu es jaloux! Et s'il te plait arrête de crier. "

"Pourquoi Hermione? "

"Tu es mon professeur. "

Elle devait tenir le coup. Il était proche d'elle, elle sentait son parfum, il l'enivrait. Mais il y avait cette promesse.

Il lui saisit les poignés, il était fou. Fou d'amour, fou de rage. Il lui bloqua les bras dans le dos. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle connaissait la situation, elle l'avait déjà vécu. Seulement cette fois elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle n'avait pas peur. Elle lui dit:

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Séverus? "

Il la regardait. Elle le rendait vraiment fou.

"Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi je me suis levée professeur? "

_A quoi joue-t-elle? _

"Si je me suis levée c'est parce que je savais que vous étiez là. J'ai senti votre présence. "

Elle continua rapidement avant que le professeur n'ait le temps de parler. Elle devait lui dire.

"Je ne dors pas depuis que je vous ai dit que nous ne devions plus nous voir. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait souffrir car cette douleur je la partage au centuple au quotidien. Je sais que vous m'en voulait professeur. Mais je sais et vous aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. "

Dans son flot de parole, sa voix commençait à la trahir. Des larmes reprirent ce chemin qu'elles connaissaient tant. Alors sans comprendre pourquoi elle posa simplement sa tête sur le torse de son maître de potion.

"Si tu savais au combien je m'en veux… "

Rogue ferma les yeux. Le poids de sa tête sur son torse n'était rien en comparaison du poids de ses mots.

_A-t-elle vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle vient de dire. _

Il devait l'aider.

_Oui tu dois être forte. _

Il la lâcha et fit demi-tour. Avant de claquer la porte il lui dit:

"Demain 13h00 retenue dans mon bureau. "


	11. La décision

**Chapitre 11 : La décision**

Hermione ne savait pas ce quelle devait faire. Devait-elle se rendre au rendez-vous de Rogue? Où serait-elle à 13h00? En venant à ce rendez-vous n'allait-elle pas à l'encontre de sa promesse? La promesse faite à Dumbledor. Elle ne savait pas. Appliquerait-elle le règlement ou ferait-elle comme ses années précédentes avec Harry et Ron? Pourtant quelque chose la dérangeait, la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il l'avait laissé là, il avait crié sur elle! Cela n'aurait pas du l'affecter autant. Il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois, mais là c'était différent. Là il y avait quelque chose de plus. Les sentiments. Peut-on vraiment lutter contre ses sentiments? Apparemment oui! Mais à quel prix? Le tribu était lourd à payer. Elle le faisait depuis une journée. Déjà il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Dois-je continuer à vivre ainsi? Mais est-ce vraiment vivre?

Hermione regagna son duvet et se coucha. Elle repensait à Rogue, elle se plongeait dans ses pensées et enfin elle put s'endormir. Elle avait vu celui qu'elle aime et donc plus rien ne pouvait se passer aujourd'hui. Le dortoir était calme. Morphée vint la chercher et la plongea des ses rêves peuplés de Séverus Rogue.

A six heure, le professeur Dumbledor vint les réveiller tous. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître l'ensemble des matelas et des duvets. Il leur demanda de rejoindre leur salle commune et de passer au petit déjeuné. Hermione n'avait pas envie d'utiliser la salle de bain commune des Griffondors. Elle avait envie d'utiliser son privilège de préfete en chef. Alors elle se rendit dans la salle de bain réservé aux préfets. Elle se fit couler un bain chaud, très chaud de préférence. C'était le seul moyen pour la détendre. Elle rajouta plusieurs herbes dans celui-ci et bientôt il pris une couleur nacrée et une douce odeur se dégagea de celui-ci. Afin de parfaire cet endroit elle alluma plusieurs bougies. La salle de bain embaumé ce merveilleux parfum. La salle de bain était pour elle un lieu d'amour. Elle l'aimait, elle la chérissait. C'était un lieu où elle se sentait bien. Malgré son malheur et sa tristesse, elle parvenait à la faire sourire et ne penser presque qu'à rien. Pourtant aujourd'hui, une seule chose manquait à son bonheur. Son professeur. Rogue. Encore une fois il lui obnubilait la pensée. Elle se demandait toujours quelle décision elle devait prendre.

_Que vais-je faire? _

A 13h elle devait être à son cours d'arithmancie. Elle adorait ce cours. Dans sa tête elle avait l'impression qu'une pendule s'agitait. 13h, Arithmancie, 13H bureau de Séverus. Hermione enleva son caraco et son shorty et se plongea dans son bain. La vapeur envahissait la salle de bain. Elle était là. Elle fermait les yeux. Elle espérait que ce moment dure. Pourquoi ne devait-il pas durer?

Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Elle ne sentit la présence de cette personne que lorsque celui-ci lui posa sa main sur le visage. Elle leva les yeux, c'était Rogue. Elle ne dit rien et elle se laissa faire. Elle n'était pas en état, pas en état de combattre son cœur, ses sentiments, en tout cas pas ici. Rogue avait seulement posé sa main sur sa joue. Il ne disait rien. Ses yeux étaient sans âme, sans vie, perdu. Il avait toujours la même question en tête: Pourquoi? Il s'asit sur le bord de la baignoire en continuant de la regarder. Hermione pleurait, une larme roula le long de sa joue et Rogue l'essuya avec une infinie délicatesse. Et à son tour il surpris la jeune femme. Il se déshabilla. La nudité de Séverus ne gênait en rien Hermione, bien au contraire. Elle était heureuse quand celui-ci vint se glisser dans son bain. Il se mit dans son dos. Il l'enlaçait de ses bras et de ses jambes, il la serrait tout contre son corps. Elle aimait ça. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa aller. Elle commenca à pleurer, sans retenue. Consciente de son amour pour lui et consciente des interdits qu'elle était entrain de franchir. Alors Rogue commença par la bercer et puis tendrement et doucement il l'embrassa dans le cou avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle ne se sentit pas partir. Elle de son côté, elle lui caressait les bras, les jambes, doucement ses mains remontèrent vers ses cuisses, ses fesses. Elle ne pouvait pas les toucher mais elle lui caressait le côté de celle-ci et cela la rendait heureuse. Un frisson montait en elle. L'envie et le désir emprisonna ses sens. Les papillons s'agitaient de manière frénétique dans son bas ventre. Il continuait à l'embrasser, à la caresser. Ses mains allaient de son nombril à son cou en passant par sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver à ce moment.

TOC TOC TOC

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Malheureusement un rêve.

"Hermione dépêche toi, sinon nous allons rater le petit déjeuné."

C'était Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Elle avait complétement intégré le groupe. Elle était là quand elle devait parler de 'problème de fille' avec quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être ni Harry, ni Ron. Elle venait de lui gâcher un merveilleux moment. Allait-elle lui dire? Non elle ne pouvait pas. Pourtant ce rêve la troublait au plus haut point. Elle avait envie de le poursuivre. Mais par delà les frontières de l'imaginaire. Elle sortit de son bain et s'enveloppa dans un peignoir.

"Je sors dans 5 minutes. Tu m'attends?"

"Sans soucis mais s'il te plait dépêche-toi!"

"Ginny?"

"Oui?"

"Je peux te poser une question?"

"Je t'écoute."

"Tu crois que ton frère m'en veut pour la gifle?"

Elle s'essuya le corps et sécha ses cheveux, et elle s'habilla. Elle mis sa tenue de Griffondor. Sa cape, sa chemise, son pull et sa jupe. Elle se brossa les cheveux et se maquilla très légèrement car ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle irait voir Séverus à 13h et elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. De toute façon ils feraient attention. Ils le devaient, dans l'intérêt de leur amour. Elle allait tout envoyer en l'air. Toutes ses promesses, toutes ses bonnes actions.

"J'en sais rien Mione. Mais en tout cas tu as surpris tout le monde."

Hermione sortie enfin de la salle de bain et Ginny était toujours là à l'attendre.

"Allez vient. Dépêche toi. Ron et Harry nous attendent dans la grande salle."

Elles rentrèrent dans la grande salle et Hermione dirigea immédiatement son regard vers la table des professeurs. Il était là. Elle le regardait et elle souriait. Il haussa les sourcils.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi me torture-t-elle à ce point?Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime tant. Je suis fou! Oui_ _fou d'amour pour une étudiante. Pour cette femme. _

Elle prenait son petit déjeuné tranquillement, avec du baume au cœur. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron. Il boudait encore.

"Ron je suis désolée pour hier."

Ron la regarda l'air mauvais. Il fit une grosse grimace et un instant plus tard, il lui tira la langue et lui dit:

"De toute façon tu es folle! Donc je ne m'inquiete pas. Mais la prochaine fois s'il te plait frappe moins fort!"

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire franc et communicatif. Hermione lança un regard complice à Harry et remarqua la petite tâche présente à la naissance de son cou.

"Heu Harry?"

"Oui Hermione."

"Tu as oublié de te frotter là"

Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'endroit de la tache. Harry ne comprenait pas.

"Essaye de frotter, je ne comprends pas."

Elle essaya de frotter le cou d'Harry mais la marque ne disparaissait pas. Il avait une légère trace rouge au niveau du cou. Oui rouge. A force de frotter la tache était passé par toutes les couleurs: Noir, Violette, Bleu, Rouge.

Cependant ce petit spectacle n'avait pas échappé à la table des serpentards.

"Hé Drago, regarde chez les griffondors. Apparemment, Saint Potter ne sait pas se laver!"

La curiosité de Malfoy fut piqué au vif. Alors c'était lui. Il reconnaissait son sortilège.


	12. Rogue 1 Hermione 0

**Chapitre 12 : Rogue 1 Hermione 0**

Hermione se tenait devant la porte du cachot. Il était 13h00. Elle n'était pas encore sure de sa décision mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. L'image de Rogue n'avait pas cessé de la hanter toute la matinée.

_Par Merlin donnait moi la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne faut pas que je me dégonfle. Allez je me lance. _

De son coté le professeur Rogue patientait. Il essayait vainement de corriger toutes ses copies depuis ce matin mais il ne réussissait rien. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il avait mis un A à un élève de Griffondor. Mais il remarqua à temps son erreur.

_Je dois devenir fou !_

Il continuait à se poser des questions sur la raison de son sourire ce matin.

_Peut-être est-ce encore un tour tordu ?_

Et puis il fut perturbé dans le cours de ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas l'autorisation pour pénétrer dans la pièce sombre, sinistre et froide. Hermione vit instantanément son professeur. Il était installé à son grand bureau. Il la regardait.

_J'adore ce regard qu'il pose sur moi._

Il remarque qu'elle rayonne. Dans son regard une lueur brille.

_Cette lueur je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. La fois ou nous nous sommes embrassé. Je ne suis rien à ces yeux que son professeur. Alors je vais lui prouver que je sais tenir mon rôle._

La colère et le conflit régnaient en lui. Dans mon élan Hermione re-claqua la porte.

_Première erreur Miss Granger !_

- Ceci est une porte et non un punching-ball Miss Granger.

Elle savait qu'il cherchait à la déstabiliser. Mais dans sa tête régnait toujours le même leitmotiv

_Tu dois être forte. Il faut que je me lance. Allez ma vieille tu t'es entraîné toute la matinée pour lancer ce sort. Vas y maintenant. Prouve-lui que tu l'aimes._

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lança un sortilège d'isolation.

_Elle ne semble ressentir aucune crainte. Elle semble si sur d'elle._

- Isolasium

Rogue se lève dans un excès de colère. Il paraît surpris de la formule. Il sait maintenant qu'il n'y a que nous.

_Je ne lui laisserai pas une deuxième chance de me briser._

- Neutral. Je peux comprendre Miss Granger ?

_Ce n'est pas ce vulgaire sortilège qui va m'arrêter._

Il venait de neutraliser son sort. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'abris.

_Tant pis continue Hermione. Tu vas réussir._

_Alors ma belle, que comptes-tu faire après ça ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que je te laisserai me piétiner ainsi ?_

Dire que l'atmosphère était à couper au couteau était loin de la vérité. C'est une bataille silencieuse que se livraient les deux protagonistes. C'est alors que Hermione prit le dessus.

- Plus un mot.

Elle fit glisser sa cape de ses épaules. Elle était que très peu vêtu et apparemment cela faisait de l'effet à son professeur car en effet il ne prononça plus un mot.

_Il faut que je re-prononce la formule. Je ne veux pas être dérangée._

- Isolasium

Cette fois-ci, Rogue ne leva pas le sortilège. Il n'était pas en état de combattre. Il comprenait ce qui était entrain de se passait et s'en réjouissait. Alors Hermione le repoussa dans le fauteuil. Elle releva sa jupe. Elle savait qu'il voyait mon string. Enfin Elle m'assit sur lui.

_Wahouu ! Je dois dire que là elle m'épate. Je dois bien avouer une chose elle en a dans les tripes. Par Merlin elle ne porte quasiment rien… Elle est si belle. Merde ! Ressaisit toi Séverus. Tu sais qu'elle va encore te briser le cœur. Mais si seulement… _

Séverus lui de son côté n'avait qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser.

Il ne pouvait plus faire qu'une seule chose. Dans une passion dévorante et destructrice il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et envoyant en l'air tous ses principes, promesses et autres.

Les deux amants s'embrassaient tantôt avec fougue, tantôt avec violence. Le professeur Rogue savait qu'Hermione n'était plus vierge depuis un petit moment. Elle avait eu ses premiers rapports avec Krum. Toute l'école l'avait su grâce à Malfoy. Pourtant il savait aussi que les derniers rapports n'étaient pas géniaux. Drago Malfoy l'avait violé. Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur avec elle. Il la souleva et il la porta jusqu'à son bureau, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir. Il poussa tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau et il la posa délicatement. Ils se regardaient. Aucunes peurs, juste l'amour. Un amour pur et sans retenu. Contenu trop longtemps et qui peu enfin s'exprimer à leurs yeux. Il lui leva les bras et lui murmura :

- Miss Granger, veuillez laisser vos bras en l'air.

Elle lui sourit et elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Tout ce que vous voudrez professeur.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui retira son haut. Quand il eut fini elle rabaissa ses bras délicatement afin d'entourer son amant. Il continua à l'embrasser. Sur les lèvres, dans le cou. Il descendit sur ses seins. Il prit soin de ne pas lui faire mal et mordilla ses tétons. Il obtint le résultat estompé. Elle venait de s'allonger sur le bureau et de cambrer les reins. Elle était en position. Il continua donc à descendre. Ses mains glissaient le long de ses cotes pour arriver sur ses hanches. Cependant en passant sur ses côtes une vieille peur prit le dessus. Elle se redressa plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue.

_Pardon…_

Alors sans aucun mot ne soit prononcé, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle se contenta de verser une seule et unique larme.

Le câlin dura un petit moment avant que leurs hormones ne se re-manifeste à eux. Alors lentement il l'embrassa et continua là où il avait été arrêté en faisant attention de ne pas passer sur les zones qui pouvaient la perturber ou voir même la choquer. Il était doux avec elle et pour cela elle l'en remerciait grandement.

Il prit soin de lui titiller le nombril. Il savait que s'était un point sensible chez les femmes. En tout cas chez le peu de femme avec qui il avait pu être. Tout en continuant de jouer avec sa langue sur la peau de Hermione, il fit descendre sa jupe et son string. Elle était à présent nue. Il s'arrêta un moment. Il voulait la regarder. Elle se redressa, elle souriait. Sans vraiment le comprendre c'était le signal pour pouvoir continuer.

- Vous trichez professeur…

Il répondit à son sourire et ôta sa cape et son haut. Il était torse nu face à elle.

- Voilà qui rééquilibre un peu le jeu !

Sans qu'elle eut le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa. Elle chavirai sous ses baisers. Une fois de plus il descendit. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau. Enfin il arriva à ses « lèvres ». Du bout de la langue il chercha son bouton de chair. Il le trouva rapidement. Il le sut quand Hermione hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir. Rogue savait y faire. Qui l'eut cru ? Hermione se cambrai de plaisir. Elle resserra ses cuisses autour de la tête de Rogue. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite, plus loin. Le point G n'était lui plus très loin. Ses hanches s'ondulaient sous les coups de langue de Rogue. Elle se sentait partir, ses muscles se contractaient sous le désir, sous le plaisir. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle savait qu'elle y était presque. D'un seul coup elle eut chaud, très chaud. Elle se cambra et tous ses muscles se contractèrent au même moment et elle gémit de plaisir.

Rogue passa délicatement ses mains dans son dos et la redressa. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était heureuse et elle le portait sur son visage.

- Alors Miss Granger vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

Lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Hermione se prit au jeu. Elle se blottit tout contre le torse de son maître de potion et lui répondit.

- Apprend moi encore.

Il lui leva la tête et plongea dans les Abymes de ses grands yeux noisette.

- Même si cela doit me prendre la vie entière je t'apprendrais à ne plus avoir peur.

Alors sans plus qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, ils restèrent lové l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant dans la tête de Hermione une pensée la traversa.

_Plus rien ne peut m'arriver. Je suis sure d'être heureuse maintenant._


	13. Mais dieu que l'amour est triste

**Chapitre 13 : Mais dieu que l'amour est triste.**

Hermione

et Rogue vivaient des mois heureux. Ils filaient le parfait amour, ils se voyaient tous les jours et faisaient l'amour régulièrement. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour profond et pur. De temps en temps Rogue disparaissait. Elle savait que s'était sa mission, elle tremblait de peur à chaque fois, et chaque fois qu'il revenait, les retrouvailles étaient torrides.

Quant à Harry, il avait en quelque sorte officialisé sa relation avec Malfoy. Ils se voyaient quasiment tous les soirs et faisaient l'amour quasiment à chaque fois. Mais Malfoy n'était pas encore prêt à avouer à tout le monde et particulièrement à sa maison, le type de relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry.

Sur les conseils d'Hermione, Rogue avait entamé un trimestre «entraide» entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards. Ainsi Harry et Drago n'avaient plus besoin de prétextes idiots pour se voir. Cependant, Rogue ne pouvait se résoudre de laisser Hermione avec quelqu'un des Serpentards. Alors il lui «imposa» de collaborer avec le maître de la maison des Serpentards. Elle se souvenait de cette journée où il avait annoncé les binômes:

- Miss Granger, afin d'équilibrer les équipes, vous ferez équipe avec moi pour ce trimestre. Nous allons voir comment vous réagissez face à un adversaire de taille.

Comme s'était comique de voir les têtes de Ron et de harry ! Ils n'avaient pas arrête de lui répéter:

- Je te plain ma vieille. Tu te tapes Monsieur Tête de Serpent en personne.

Ca faisait mal à Hermione de voir ces amis le critiquer ainsi. Ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils ne savaient pas ce que Rogue avait dans le cœur. Et ce qu'il avait dans le cœur en ce moment s'était Hermione.

Par une chaude nuit de juin, ils étaient tous les deux, là, assis, au bord du lac, sous cet arbre qu'ils aimaient tant, qu'ils chérissaient tant, qui les laissait à couvert de Poudlard et qui n'était à la vue de personne dans le parc. Rogue susurrait à l'oreille de Hermione:

- Miss Granger, vous vous rendez compte? D'ici une vingtaine de jours, nous pourrons librement nous aimer. Nous pourrons officialiser notre relation.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles «officialiser la relation», ça voulait dire quoi? Alors elle lui demanda:

- Très cher professeur, je me pose une petite question. Officialiser notre relation? C'est montrer aux autres notre potion?

Hermione souriait, elle venait de piquer au vif Rogue et elle savait qu'il aimait ça. Il lui sauta dessus et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe. Ils riaient à plein poumon. Et puis Rogue s'effondra, pris de spasme, pris de douleur. Hermione leva la tête, haut dans le ciel elle la vit. La marque des ténèbres. Voldemort et ses sbires étaient tout près. Elle savait que Rogue devait y aller, elle savait qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledor une fois encore. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir partir. Mais pouvait-on vraiment avoir l'habitude quand on voit l'homme qu'on aime flirter la mort? Non, définitivement non. Alors elle le redressa et lui dit:

- Va, part, il t'attend. Je sais que c'est important. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je me souviens des paroles que tu m'as dit lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois 'Soyez forte Miss Granger.' Alors je vais être forte, une fois encore, mais je t'en supplie revient moi vite.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Rogue parti au loin en direction de la marque des ténèbres. Il allait rejoindre Voldemort et ses sbires, tandis que Hermione elle se dirigeait vers le château pour prévenir le professeur Dumbledor. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à son bureau, le directeur de Poudlard était dans le hall.

- Miss Granger?

- Professeur Dumbledor, la marque des ténèbres.

Dumbledor leva la tête et la vit. Cette marque d'un vert si profond. Alors il lui demanda:

- Je suppose que le professeur Rogue est parti directement?

Hermione continua de jouer le jeu.

- Je ne sais pas professeur, j'étais dans le parc. Je me promenais…

- Miss Granger, je suis peut être vieux mais pas encore complètement aveugle! Alors s'il vous plait ne me prenait pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Je sais, je comprends, je n'adhère pas à votre démarche à tous les deux, mais que puis-je faire face à l'amour.

Alors Hermione osa poser la question:

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous au courant professeur?

- Depuis le début! Je n'avais jamais vu Séverus aussi heureux. Et il n'y avait que vous pour le rendre aussi heureux.

Hermione souriait, elle savait qu'ils avaient usé de divers sortilèges pour que Dumbledor n'ai pas vent de leur relation. Mais qui peut se jouer de Dumbledor, du Grand Dumbledor? Certainement pas une petite étudiante et son professeur. Alors, comme la fois précédente, Dumbledor fit appeler les élèves et les professeurs pour renforcer les barrières. Mais seulement, au moment de prononcer son discours, Hermione s'effondra. Dumbledor cria:

- Allez immédiatement cherche Madame Pomfresh.

Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui se passa. Elle se tenait la tête, elle avait mal, des tas d'images filtrait dans son cerveau, beaucoup trop à la minutes. Son nez commença à saigner et elle gémissait.

- Séverus… Non, Séverus…

De son cote Séverus avait mal. Quelque chose venait de lui trancher le pied et il sentait la vie filer. Alors il envoya toutes les images à Hermione. Vers son aimée. Il gisait au pieds de Voldemort. Il lui faisait subir un châtiment atroce. Il avait lu l'amour dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas réussit à le cacher une fois encore. Et comme Voldemort le disait si bien.

- Un mangemort qui aime est un mangemort mort.

La seule personne que le mangemort peut aimer c'est son maître, le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Voldemort. D'un seul coup la douleur disparu, Rogue se remis sur pied, Hermione aussi.

Elle était encore ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Alors Dumbledor l'interrogea:

- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger? Je dois savoir.

Alors Hermione lui dit:

- Sévérus, il avait mal, très mal. Voldemort n'est pas loin il est…

- Ici!

Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître dans le Hall de l'école. Albus eut juste le temps de prononcer une formule pour protéger ses élèves présents.

- Protecto

Une bulle enveloppa l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs.

- Ainsi elle est là! Celle qui a fait chavirer le cœur de mon petit mangemort. Je dois dire que vous avez été très forte. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Rogue puisse aimer une petite sang de bourbe.

Hermione était en colère, elle était sur le point de bondir sur celui qui osait l'appelait ainsi, qui avait osé traiter son amour. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il était à ses cotés, les yeux noirs, rempli de haine et de colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle était désemparée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors Voldemort prit la parole.

- Mon très cher Albus Dumbledor, mon cher directeur de Poudlard. Croyez vous vraiment que c'est ce petit sort qui va pouvoir m'arrêter?

- Je ne pense pas Tom!

Voldemort rugit de colère

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi!Je maudit ce maudit sang de bourbe de père.

Il criait de plus en plus fort. Les élèves présents avaient peur. Harry était caché sous les ordres de Dumbledor. Il était caché derrière madame Bibine, il ne fallait pas que lord Voldemort le voit. Il était le point faible du groupe. Mais Voldemort savait où frapper. Il savait que s'il voulait détruire Harry Potter, il fallait d'abord qu'il détruise ses amis, son entourage. Il devait les massacrer un par un devant Harry si possible. Il savait qu'en faisant ce genre de chose, Harry plongerait dans une folie douce et ainsi il pourrait le détruire. Il avait osé le défier, il l'avait battu, il avait failli le tuer, mais maintenant c'est lui qui tenait sa vengeance.

Hermione était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son professeur.

- Professeur Rogue?

Tenta-t-elle d'une voix timide. Voldemort souriait. C'est alors qu'il dit:

- Mon cher petit vampire, ma chère petite chauve souris. Il me semble que ta putain t'appelle.

Hermione était blessé. Les autres la regardaient sans comprendre. Les paroles de Voldemort blessa Hermione jusque dans sa chair. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Oui, elle venait de perdre son amour, elle venait de perdre Rogue. Les paroles de Voldemort étaient claires. Elle les avait comprises. Il avait transformé Rogue en Vampire pour qu'il puisse la tuer sous les yeux de Harry. Il était le seul des Mangemorts à pouvoir franchir la barrière. Apres tout il faisait parti de l'ordre du phénix. Il était un pion à l'intérieur du pion. Rogue avançait doucement tel une ombre, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Hermione pleurait, elle avait mal. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire mais elle avait mal. Comment cela était il possible? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Très vite Hermione se ressaisi et balança une nouvelle formule.

- Isolasium

Ils se retrouvèrent isolés tous les deux. Personnes de l'extérieur ne pouvait les entendre mais elle si.

- Votre élève est douée Albus. Je dois dire que je vais prendre plaisir à la voir mourir. Ainsi Potter qui se cache derrière trouvera-t-il le courage de faire de même.

Voldemort s'adressa directement à Harry.

- Alors Potter, après la mort de tes parents, de ton parrain, vas-tu supporter la mort de ton amie?Peut-être devrais-je frapper encore? Peut être que…? Drago Malfoy! Je me disais bien, pourquoi le fils ne rejoignait pas le père dans mes rangs parce que lui aussi à découvert l'amour apparemment. Comme c'est risible!

Harry n'en pouvait plus de se cacher. Il se rapprocha et pris la main de Drago et la serra fort. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal!

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de la bulle, Hermione essayait de discuter avec Rogue:

- Je t'en pris, souviens toi de moi. Plonge dans tes souvenirs. Dis moi quelque chose. Dis moi que tout ceci est faux. Dis moi que tu joues la comédie. Tu peux y aller, ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Toi et Moi!

Rogue passa sa langue sur ses canines toute fraîche. Une goutte de sang perlait sur sa langue, il prit soin de l'avaler goulûment. Il jubilait au goût de son propre sang. Hermione cherchait. Où? Où avait-il pu être mordu? Apparemment dans son cou aucune trace, ses poignés aucune trace, il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité à ses jambes. Alors elle la vit. La marque. Il avait du être pris par surprise. Elle était la derrière, au niveau de son talon. On lui avait sucer son sang et fait boire celui du vampire. Ainsi naquit non plus le professeur Rogue, non plus Séverus, mais un monstre. Un monstre rempli de haine, ne voulant qu'une seule chose tuer. Tuer celle qui l'avait aimé mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de Hermione quand celle-ci sortit sa baguette.

- Je t'en supplie Sévérus dis-moi quelque chose.

Ne voyant aucun mot sortir de sa bouche, elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla raisonnable. Elle lui enfonça sa baguette en plein cœur. La violence du choc des émotions de Hermione fit éclater la bulle. Alors Voldemort, dans un élan de sadisme, rendit l'âme du professeur. Sous le choc, Rogue inspira avec une violence rare. Le bâton de bois toujours enfoncé dans le cœur.

- Hermione

Il la regardait, il avait peur, il avait mal. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il allait mourir une seconde fois. Tué par celle qu'il aimait. Hermione fut dans un premier temps projeté en arrière. Le temps que Rogue devienne poussières il lui avait transmis tout son savoir. Une partit d'elle s'en trouva changé. Elle se releva péniblement et avec un désespoir infini elle cria:

- NNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

Son cri, lui permis de dégager une énergie telle qu'elle vint frapper Voldemort de plein fouet. Voldemort saisi par tant de puissance n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Il se retrouva quasiment projeté au milieu du lac, il était sonné. Albus alors prononça une formule pour le maintenir prisonnier et suspendu avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'eau.

- Temporis Leviosa

Hermione s'approchait de Voldemort à pas de loup. De la haine, de la pur haine se lisait dans ses yeux devenu noir. Comme ceux de Rogue. Elle n'avait pas assimilé que ce trait de Rogue. Elle en avait aussi adopté la couleur de cheveux. Ils étaient donc noir, noir corbeau.Elle avait du tuer celui qu'elle aimait à cause de lui et ça elle ne le pardonnerai jamais. Tant de malheur s'était abattu autour d'elle et de ses amis depuis la naissance de cet être. Elle était exténué de cette bataille, elle avait déjà payé chère, elle voulait que tout ceci finisse. Albus Dumbledor voyant Hermione en transe s'approcher de Voldemort essaya de l'en empêcher. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être très puissante et encore plus si elle avait assimilé les pouvoir de Rogue.

- N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher, Monsieur le Directeur.

Et elle prononça

- Isolasium

Elle était à présent seule avec Voldemort. Les autres observaient le spectacle sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle pouvait entendre Harry crier après elle. Alors elle pencha la tête sur le coté et dit à Voldemort:

- Allez! Suppliez moi!

- Espèce de sang de bourbe! Neutral!

Voldemort venait de se libérez du sort de Dumbledor. Mais au même moment Hermione avait prononcé une formule terrible. Elle venait de l'apprendre au travers de son aimé:

- Dissectae!

Tous les membres de Voldemort volèrent. Ses jambes, ses bras, son corps en plusieurs morceau et enfin sa tête. Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs étaient choqués par tant de violence de la part d'Hermione. Hermione elle venait de s'effondrer et par la même occasion, le sort qu'elle avait prononcé venait de s'effacer. Plus jamais un sorcier ne pourrait l'utiliser. Au loin pourtant on entendait encore un prémisse du professeur Rogue

_C'est mieux ainsi et pour tout le monde… _


	14. Estce la fin ?

**Chapitre 14 : Mais dieu que l'amour est triste.**

Elle repris connaissance peut de temps après à l'infirmerie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noir et une particularité dans ses yeux permettait de voir que Rogue était toujours dans son cœur. Elle avait un œil couleur noisette (sa couleur naturelle) et un œil couleur noir (celle de Rogue). Le professeur Dumbledor se tenait à coté d'elle.

- Miss Granger

- Professeur Dumbledor.

Son ton était froid distant, rien à voir avec la Hermione que l'on connaissait.

- Je voulais vous dire…

- Professeur Dumbledor, avant de commencer, je souhaiterais parler la première.

Elle n'attendit pas son accord et commença :

- Voilà professeur Dumbledor, je sais que j'ai commis un crime. Je m'en souviens parfaitement et je suis prête à en assumer toutes les conséquences. Pourtant j'aimerai vous poser une question. Est-ce vraiment un crime de tuer une personne qui a fait autant de mal, qui a tué autant de personne ? Je suis prête à en répondre devant le ministère de la magie, je suis prête à aller à Azkaban s'il le faut, je suis prête à recevoir le baiser des détraqueurs s'il le faut. Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera pour moi, mieux se sera pour nous tous. J'ai tué, je recommencerai peut être, mais sachez que si je devais le refaire, je le referai sans aucun remords sans aucun regrets.

Les paroles de Hermione étaient dur à entendre, même pour Dumbledor. Il lui prit la main, elle se retira. Elle n'était plus une gamine en l'espace de quelques heures elle avait prouvé qu'elle était une femme courageuse et dangereuse. Elle venait de perdre le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui avait apprit à aimer en retour sans avoir peur. Elle venait de détruire lord Voldemort, elle venait de sauver la Terre, le monde des sorciers, le monde des Moldus.

- Miss Granger, je voulais vous dire qu'il n'y aura aucune poursuite. Le ministère de la magie considère que votre acte était justifié.

Hermione hocha simplement de la tête. Apparemment elle avait aussi hérité du sens aiguë de la conversation de Rogue.

- Avec l'ensemble des professeurs, nous nous sommes réunit. Nous voulons vous proposer le poste de professeur de potion. Accepteriez vous Miss Granger ?

Hermione leva la tête et fixa Dumbledor.

- Se serait un grand honneur pour moi. Mais s'il vous plait annoncez cette nouvelle que le dernier jour.

Hermione fut autorisé a quitter l'infirmerie une semaine après la mort de Rogue. Elle n'assistait pas au cours et ne voulait voir personne. Pas même ses amis. Elle restait dans les cachots compte tenu que tous les cours de potion étaient maintenant annulé jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Le dernier jour arriva enfin. Hermione mis son uniforme et se rendit dans la grande salle. A son passage des tas de murmures fusaient. Elle les connaissait. Elle savait que son histoire avec Rogue, avec Voldemort avait fait le tour de Poudlard. Elle s'assit à sa table avec les Griffondors. Ses 'amis' étaient là. Ils savaient qu'elle avait changé. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas été la pour elle. Alors Dumbledor entama son discours final.

- Chers élèves, Une année bien mouvementée vient de se terminer. Elle est en mi-teinte : Tragique et heureuse. Mais elle n'est pas sans perte. Le professeur Séverus Rogue à trouvé la mort dans sa lutte contre les force du mal. Une plaque sera érigée dans le hall pour se souvenir de lui. Son dernier combat fut sûrement pour lui le plus pénible. Il s'est battu avec fierté courage, et nous devons tous le remercier même par delà la mort.

Hermione pleurait. S'en était trop pour elle. Elle avait mal encore et sa période de deuil commençait à peine. Les mots de Dumbledor allait directement dans son cœur. Elle ne dormait plus que quelques heures par nuit. Si elle dormait plus elle se revoyait transpercer son amant. Elle se sentait tant coupable. Alors Harry se leva et il applaudit, il fut rapidement suivi de Ron et Ginny. Tous les autres élèves se levèrent les uns à la suite des autres pour les imiter. Alors Harry se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

- C'est aussi pour toi Hermione. Soit Fière de lui.

- Merci pour lui. Maintenant j'aimerai vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de potion. Je sais que d'habitude je le fais chaque début de nouvelle année mais cette année n'est pas commune à toutes les autres, elle est ici. Miss Granger !

Les applaudissements repartirent de plus belle.

_Bande d'imbéciles ! Croyez-vous vraiment que je peux effacer de ma mémoire toutes les horreurs que vous avez dit sur mon seul amour ?_

Hermione s'approcha de la table des professeurs. Elle se tourna vers ses anciens camarades et prit la parole.

- Nul ne peut remplacer Severus Rogue. Même pas moi. Il était un professeur d'exception et un homme rempli d'humanité. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'aimiez pas. La prochaine fois que vous porterez un jugement sur une personne apprenez d'abord à la connaître. J'ai connu le professeur Rogue comme personne. Il me manquera aussi bien en tant que professeur, qu'ami mais aussi qu'amant.

Hermione s'assit au côté du professeur MacGonagal, en héritant du poste de Rogue elle héritait aussi de la lourde tache d'être responsable de la maison des Serpentards. Son regard croisa celui de Malfoy. Le dégoût se lisait dans ses yeux de meme que les autres membres de sa maison.

- Monsieur le directeur, j'aimerai rajouter quelque chose.

- Je vous en prie Miss Granger.

- En tant que responsable de la maison des Serpentards et avec l'appuie du corps enseignant, je déclare que messieurs Goyle, Crabbe et Malfoy sont suspendus pour les examens. Ils seront convoqués au Ministère de la magie dans les jours qui viennent. Ils seront jugés pour viol avec violence sur une élève de Poudlard. Leur diplôme ne leur seront remis qu'après une mise à l'épreuve.

Des murmures d'incompréhension s'élevèrent dans la salle. Personne ne comprenait ou n'avait eut vent de cette affaire. Certains professeurs marquèrent aussi leur stupéfaction.

- Afin d'éviter les rumeurs et puisque la question est sur toute les lèvres, la victime se prénomme Hermione Granger et les évènements se sont produit le 12 décembre dernier. Merci

Plusieurs têtes se penchèrent et comprirent l'ampleur des événements qui venaient de se produire cette année. Trop tard pour certains, mais avec une amertume pour tous.

Le repas prit fin avec la victoire de Griffondor pour la 7ème année consécutive.

Tous regagnaient leur dortoir. Ses 'amis' voulurent la voir ou lui dire un mot. Mais ils savaient qu'ils l'avaient perdu. Leur aveuglement n'avait causé que la destruction de la dernière lueur d'espoir. De la dernière lueur qui lui aurait permis de vivre en non de survivre. Hermione, elle, regagna les cachots. Elle poussa la lourde porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce. Elle vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où pour la première fois ils avait fait l'amour. Il lui manquait. Pourtant même s'il n'était plus là, on pouvait sentir sa présence au travers elle. Alors elle prit pour maîtresse celle qui fut auparavant l'amante de Séverus : La solitude. Elle ferma la lumière. Dans cette quasi-obscurité on ne voyait que de fine fente signe que ses yeux restaient ouvert.

- Ta punition est de vivre Hermione.

**FIN**


End file.
